


Paris

by qtp2t



Series: Saved [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, I do NOT give permission for this story to be copied to another site!, LOVING D/s relationship, M/M, Part 2 of Saved Series, Playing tourist, Sebastian's past, Sequel to You Saved Me, Something big happens!, Summer adventure before college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/pseuds/qtp2t
Summary: Part 2 of the Saved Series.  Would probably be best to read You Saved Me first.  Kurt and Sebastian head to Paris for a month before going to New York for good.  Sebastian discovers that he sees the city he loves in a different light now that he's seeing it with the love of his life.  Kurt does everything he can to make Sebastian realize who he is now, is not who he used to be.





	1. The art of the toy store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheDevilGleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDevilGleek/gifts).

> Here it is! Chapter 1 of Part 2! Thanks for being patient with me. I headed back to work, so that has taken a lot of time. But I'm back! So, in this chapter, the boys head to the Laurent home in Paris. After a few days of touristy stuff, they head out to buy some 'toys', and discover what lines they are not willing to cross.  
** Sentences in italics are spoken in French! **  
** Be sure to click on linked words if you want to see visuals **

Kurt and Sebastian were high in the sky, headed toward the Atlantic Ocean and on their way to Paris two weeks after graduation. They had spent the past two weeks with their family and friends doing everything from a trip to Kings Island Amusement Park, to picnics, to hanging out by the pool, and family dinners. Now, they were off on their own adventure. Kurt had an undeniable feeling of freedom and relief after he graduated high school. The knowledge that he was now free to do as he chose, was so gratifying and liberating. 

“You did a good job during take-off, Babe. Are you doing okay?” Sebastian stroked Kurt’s knuckles with his thumb as he held his hand. 

“Yeah. It’s getting easier and easier. But I think having you here with me helps a ton. I think that was my main problem when we flew to New York without you.” Kurt laid his head back in his seat and looked at Sebastian.

“Well, hopefully flying without me won’t be needed anymore.” He kissed Kurt’s forehead. 

Kurt smiled, “So tell me again the plans for when we arrive. I want to be prepared when we land.” 

“Okay. We’ll try to get as much sleep on the flight as possible. It’s an 8 and a half hour flight, and Paris is 6 hours ahead of Ohio, so that will mean we’ll arrive at around 11 AM Paris time. A car will pick us up and take us to the house.”

Kurt frowned a little in confusion, “A car? Like Uber, right?”

Sebastian pursed his lips and shook his head, “Not exactly. Grandpère and Grandmère have a car service. We’ll be using it while they’re gone since I sold my car when we moved back to the States.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose, “Do they have a driver and everything?”

“Not any more. They used to, but with them both retired now, they didn’t need it as much. So now, they just have the car service. You call them like Uber, but you don’t pay them, since they are already paid monthly, including tips. They usually get the same few guys, too, which is nice. You start trusting them more than you would a random stranger. Anyway, once we’re back at the house, I figured I’d give you a tour, then we could go out to eat. There are several nice cafes and shops within walking distance.”

Kurt nodded and smiled, “That sounds nice. Is it too much to ask to go see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow? I know it’s touristy, but it will make it seem like reality that we’re actually there, and I’m not just dreaming.”

Sebastian smiled, “No, of course it’s not too much to ask. You’ll definitely see the Eiffel Tower tomorrow. I promise. Why don’t you take some Melatonin, and we can try to get some sleep.”

Kurt leaned over and kissed Sebastian’s cheek, “Okay, Love.” He took some Melatonin and used his weighted blanket. They recline the seats to lay flat, and laid with Kurt being the little spoon, Sebastian being the big spoon, and both of them facing the windows.

The plane was larger than the ones that Kurt had flown in previously. The first class section of the plane was completely different than what he was used to. This plane had pod-type sections for each ‘row’. Each pod had the seats that lounged back into beds, a personal TV, extendable table, and a small, curved wall that gave a decent amount of privacy. Sebastian had chosen this flight specifically because it had two seats together, with no barrier in between, unlike similar flights that had individual pods. He wanted to be able to hold Kurt while they slept, have no physical restrictions in case he had a panic attack. 

The boys got just over 7 hours of sleep before they were woken by the sound of the flight attendant coming around taking breakfast orders. They stretched and inclined their seats. Kurt laid his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, trying to fully wake up. He may or may not have dozed off again, because when he opened his eyes, the flight attendant was delivering the food and coffee that he didn’t remember ordering. 

“Good Morning, Babe. I hope you don’t mind pancakes, fruit, and coffee,” Sebastian turned his head and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“Mmm. Morning, Love. That sounds perfect, actually.” Kurt sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Coffee is exactly what I need.” 

Before they knew it, it was time for descent. Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hand, and Kurt did some breathing exercises as Sebastian talked him through it. It went smoothly, and Kurt luckily had no issues. He smiled wide when it was over and he realized he was officially in France. 

They made their way through customs, called the car service, then retrieved their luggage. When they exited the baggage claim area, they were greeted by a driver holding a sign that read “Smythe”. They introduced themselves and then made their way to the car. 

On the drive home, Sebastian pointed out a few things that he thought might interest Kurt. Kurt listened and took it all in as much as he could. It was hard for him to really grasp that he was in Paris, France with the love of his life.

They had been in the car for about 35 minutes when Sebastian pointed out the window, “Look, Babe.”

Kurt leaned over and looked out the windshield of the car. He gasped, “Bas!” looking at the Eiffel Tower off in the distance. There was about a miles worth of buildings in between the tower and where they were, but it was as clear as day. Suddenly, the car came to a stop. Kurt looked at Sebastian, who was smirking. Kurt looked out the side window, and then back to Sebastian. 

“Welcome to our home away from home, Kurt,” he smiled.

Kurt’s eyes widened and eyebrows shot straight up. “No way.” 

Sebastian chuckled, “Yeah. Come on, let’s get our bags.”

“This is gorgeous, Bas!” Kurt was looking up at the beautiful Laurent [ urban mansion. ](https://robbreport.com/shelter/homes-for-sale/renovated-paris-mansion-rue-crillon-market-23-5-million-2727057/)

Their driver helped them take their bags to the front door. They thanked him and then went inside. “Wow.” Kurt looked around as he followed Sebastian into the living area. 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s bag and put it next to his by the couch in the living room. He pulled Kurt into his arms, “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Babe. There’s so much I want to show you and explore with you.” He paused for a minute, resting his forehead against Kurt’s, “It’s kind of an odd feeling being here with you. As much as I love this home, and love this city, I wasn’t exactly happy here. And now that I have you, it’s going to be different for me here. A good different. Very good.”

Kurt smiled softly and caressed Sebastian’s face, “I love you, Bas. And I’m so proud of you for doing what you needed to do to be happy. I’m so glad I get to experience that with you.”

Sebastian kissed him softly, “I love you too, Baby.”

Sebastian gave Kurt a tour of the home. Kurt was floored when Sebastian took him down a curved set of stairs that lead to the indoor pool. “Oh my god, Bas. This is amazing! It’s gorgeous!” He wrapped his arm around Sebastian’s waist from the side, “Okay, so by the time we get back to the States, I want to be able to take a drink if skinny dipping ever comes up again in a game of Never Have I Ever again.” Kurt smiled, leaning over and kissed Sebastian.

“Mmmm… How about now?” Seb asked with his lips still against Kurt’s. He turned his body toward Kurt more, and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Are you sure there’s nobody here?” Kurt asked as he pulled back a little.

“I’m sure, Babe. The maid comes on Monday mornings. Other than that, it’s just you and me.”

Kurt grinned, “Well, then I say, we’re wearing too many clothes!” Kurt giggled as he started to quickly take his shirt off. He was completely naked faster than Sebastian had ever seen, and he quickly dove into the pool. Seb laughed as he hurried to catch up, diving in after him. 

Kurt laughed in return as he swam away with Sebastian chasing after him. 

When Sebastian caught up to Kurt on the far end of the pool, he pinned him to the wall, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around him. “How does it feel, Babe?”

“I’m not sure I’ll ever like swimming with swim trunks on again,” he smiled.

They swam for a little while, made out in the hot tub section of the pool, then decided to go ahead and shower so they could get something to eat. Once they were ready, they headed outside to walk toward the business district of the neighborhood. 

“It’s so pretty here. I love all of the old buildings. There’s so much history.” Kurt wished he could read about the history of every single building they passed. 

“It’s definitely different than Ohio.”

They made it to a little cafe called Chez Renée a couple of blocks away from home. They sat down and looked over the menu. When the waitress arrived, she smiled, “_Well hello there! I haven’t seen you in here for far too long. Where is that pretty sister of yours?”_

Sebastian smiled, “_We moved back to the U.S. She is still there, but my boyfriend, Kurt, and I are here on holiday for a few weeks.”_

She smiled at Kurt, “_Boyfriend? Well, this is a first._” She stuck out her hand, “_I’m Marie. I’ve been waiting on Sebastian and Leah for a long time now. I’ve missed my best customers._”

Kurt smiled and shook her hand. “_It’s a pleasure to meet you._”

She raised her eyebrows and looked back to Sebastian, “_Ooo...Handsome and speaks the language of love. He’s a keeper._”

Kurt chuckled and Sebastian smiled, “_Indeed he is._”

“_Well, what can I get you two love birds?”_ she smiled.

Kurt started, “_I’ll have the grilled poulet and water, please.”_ Marie wrote down the order. 

Sebastian said, “_I’ll have the croque monsieur and a water. We’ll share a cognac crème brûlée for desert when we’re finished. Thank you, Marie. It’s good to see you again.” _

_ “You too, Sebastian. I’ll get this in for you right away.” _

_ “Thank you.”_

Sebastian looked back to Kurt, “So, maybe after this we can go to the Eiffel Tower and walk around the Champ de Mars. It’s really beautiful.”

Kurt nodded, “That sounds nice. I’d like to see it at sunset, so if we get there early, we can look around, go up to the top, then come back down and see it at dusk. I’m already getting sleepy, so I’d like to go to bed at a decent hour tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. That long red eye flight can really mess your head, so turning in early is a good idea. I thought we could go to the Louvre tomorrow. It’s supposed to be a little cloudy with a chance of rain, so it’d be a good day to do it.”

Kurt smiled, “Perfect. We have a date with Mona Lisa.”

Sebastian chuckled, “I guess we do.”

They enjoyed their late lunch, and promised Marie that they would be back at least once before they returned to the States. They stopped in a couple of the neighborhood stores as they walked back to the house. Once they were home, they rested for a few minutes before calling the car service to take them to Champ de Mars.

Upon arrival at the park, Kurt and Sebastian held hands as they walked. They enjoyed watching the fountain, watching the couples who were so obviously in love, and of course, taking in the view of the Eiffel Tower.   
“It’s so big!” Kurt smiled.

Sebastian bit his lip, trying not to ruin the moment with an inappropriate comment, turning it into a sexual innuendo. Kurt smirked, knowing full well that Sebastian was trying hard not to say anything in return.

Finally, Kurt squeezed Seb’s hand and chuckled, “Good job, Love. I know that was _ hard _ for you.” Sebastian groaned and Kurt laughed.

Sebastian shook his head as he smiled, “You’re so much fun. I love you.”

Kurt smiled, “I love you too.”

After meandering around the park for awhile, taking selfies and pictures of each other, they decided to go ahead and purchase their tickets to go up to the top observation deck. They made their way to the top, stepping out to look at the views of the city.

“Wow,” Kurt whispered. “This is sooo much higher than I was expecting.”

Sebastian said, “Well, it’s three times the size of the last Eiffel Tower you were at the top of.”

“Yeah, and the view is definitely different. No rides, parking lot, or wooded areas.” Kurt paused for a minute, then asked, “Can you point stuff out to me?”

“Sure, Babe.” Sebastian pointed out their home, plus all of the famous landmarks that he knew Kurt would know. They could see most of Paris. “Another thing that makes being here so special is that the Eiffel Tower is 130 years old this year.”

“Awe, that does make it special.” Kurt patted the railing of the tower, as if he was wishing it a ‘happy birthday’. 

Kurt was surprised that there were shops and restaurants on different levels of the tower. They stopped on the second floor to grab a snack at the Macaroon Bar. When the finished their treats, they stopped to buy a couple postcards and an Eiffel Tower magnet for their fridge in New York. They filled out the postcards, addressed them, and then paid to have them sent from the tower itself so that it would have a special stamp. Kurt sent one to his family, and Puck and Sugar. Sebastian sent one to his family. Once they were mailed, they headed for home.

“That was pretty amazing, Bas.” Kurt smiled as they entered the living room. 

Sebastian smiled, “I’m glad you liked it.” He plopped down on the couch.

“Did you like it? Have you ever been up to the top?” Kurt walked over and sat in Sebastian’s lap.

Sebastian ran a hand up and down Kurt’s back as he spoke, “I had been up to the top when I was around ten maybe? Yes, I liked it very much. Mostly because it was with you. Doing things with you, even if I’ve done them before, always feels different. It makes me feel like it’s the first time sometimes. Kind of like in Disney. Seeing things through your eyes can be magical sometimes.” He leaned up and kissed Kurt, soft, and sweet. 

……………………...

The next two days were rainy and gloomy. They spent the first day at the Louvre Museum, taking in all of the famous art they had learned about in Art History class. The Mona Lisa, as Kurt had been told, really was small. That, combined with the fact that it’s behind both glass and a rope, made it slightly underwhelming. Kurt was still glad he got to see it, just so he could at least say he did. 

Both boys loved the sculptures. 3D art had always been Sebastian’s favorite, but Kurt was leaning toward favoring it over the paintings at the Louvre as well. [ Venus de Milo ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venus_de_Milo) was breathtaking, as was [ Winged Victory of Samothrace ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winged_Victory_of_Samothrace) . Sebastian especially loved [ Psyche Revived by Cupid’s Kiss. ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psyche_Revived_by_Cupid%27s_Kiss)

The following day they went to [ Musée d’Orsay ](https://www.musee-orsay.fr/fr/accueil.html), viewing classic artwork from artists they were more familiar with. It was definitely more their style and liking. The Impressionist, and Post-Impressionist art from the likes of Monet, Degas, and Gauguin were among their favorites. They also loved the Picasso Blue Period pieces, as well as Seurat. Almost as much as Kurt was impressed with the artwork, he was impressed with the museum itself. The impressive building that sat on the banks of the Seine River, was just as beautiful outside as the art inside. 

Later that evening Kurt was leaning against Sebastian’s chest as they lounged on the couch. Seb had his arms wrapped around Kurt, lazily running his fingers up and down Kurt’s arms as they watched the rain soak the garden in the back of the house. Kurt laid his head back against Sebastian’s collarbone. He turned his head slightly toward Sebastian, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in, memorizing the smell and feel of the man he loved. His cologne, his soap, his shaving cream, _ him _...All man. 

Sebastian turned his head into Kurt’s, resting his cheek against Kurt’s forehead as he whispered, “I love you, Baby.”

Kurt spoke softly, “I love you, too. More than anything in the world, Bas.” He reached his hand up wrapped it around the base of Sebastian’s neck. He tilted his head back and they kissed. When their lips touched, they felt that spark that they so often did. They deepened the kiss and Kurt turned more so he could reach Sebastian better. 

Sebastian pulled back a bit, “We need to talk, Baby.” Kurt simply nodded. Sebastian continued, “The end of the school year was really crazy, and I know we talked a little about where we wanted to take the D/s side of our relationship, but we need to discuss it in much further detail before we take it further… And right now, I really want to take it further.”

Kurt nodded, “I agree.”

“So tell me what you are thinking that you want. Remember, you may think you want something, and then in reality, it’s awful for you. We can always change things at any time if either of us are unhappy with the reality of it. I don’t want you to hold back from what you really want though. You need to trust me that I will only do what I am comfortable with, and that includes what I think is best for you.”

Kurt nodded, “I trust you completely. That’s the only way any of this would ever work.”

Sebastian kissed Kurt on the temple and then patted him on the hip, “Hop up. I’m going to get a pen and paper, and we can start a list.” Once he was back, he sat next to Kurt, facing him. “Okay, what do you want outside of the bedroom?”

“Rules. I thrive on order and rules in my intimate world… Meaning my personal world. Society and fashion rules, maybe not so much.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Okay. So if we are going to make rules, I need to make some, and you need to make some. We both need to agree 100%. I can tell you some rules I think you should abide by, and ones that I, as your Dom, should abide by. You can agree, disagree, edit, or add.”

“Okay.”

The boys discussed the rules for Kurt to follow as Sebastian’s sub. They both added rules, and Kurt willingly agreed to all of the expectations set forth by Sebastian. Together, they went over expectations that Sebastian had to follow as Kurt’s Dom. Again, both contributed, and Sebastian didn’t have a problem with any of Kurt’s requirements. For both of their rules, they discussed the reasoning behind it, as well as its importance. They were very careful not to make any rules that would make Kurt feel like he didn’t have his freedom that he so desperately needed now that high school was over. 

“Okay, I think that’s a good start. We can add to it if we need to, just like this is an expanded list of our original. Now, what about in the bedroom? What is it that you want, Baby?”

“Well, I don’t want our sex life to be about D/s, or bdsm, or whatever you want to label it, all of the time.” Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian nodded, “I agree. We’ve done well with knowing when it’s the right time, and when it’s not. We’re good at reading each other, so I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“As for what I would like when we _ do _ scene, I think it’s still what I mentioned when we were in Disney World. I liked the dirty talk. I’d like to try being tied up. Maybe a gag and/or blindfolded. A little pain play, like spanking. I loved the choking breath play. _ Really _ loved it.” Kurt took a deep breath, “The thing I think I want most is to feel owned. Something that symbolizes that I am yours. Not just in words or actions. I want a collar. I don’t need to wear it all the time. Maybe just when I feel I need it, and when you tell me to.”

“We can do that, Baby. The only thing I want to try that you didn’t mentioned are some toys. I know you like your plug, but I’d like to look into more things. As for what you want to try, the only thing I’m questioning is tying you up. As much as I would love to do it, I worry that it will be a trigger for you. I know you liked being spanked, but I worry about that too. I don’t want you to feel like you did that night. Not even the slightest bit.” Sebastian reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand, stroking his knuckles. 

Kurt looked down at their hands, watching as Sebastian stroked him with so much love in each gentle movement. He nodded slowly as he looked back up into Sebastian’s eyes, “I know, Bas. But I really don’t even think of that when we’re together. You have never, ever, not even in the slightest, made me feel unsafe in any way. All I feel with you, no matter what we are doing, is love. Pure, 100%,_ love._ I trust you. And I trust that if I say ‘yellow’ or ‘red’, you wouldn’t hesitate to stop and make sure I’m okay. I want to try it.”

Sebastian nodded, “Okay. But we won’t do it at the same time as a gag. I want you to be free to say that you aren’t comfortable.”

Kurt smiled softly, “See. That’s why I trust you 100%.” 

Sebastian smiled in return, leaning forward and kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips. He placed his hand on Kurt’s jaw, then leaned back out of the kiss, “I would never do anything to upset you, hurt you, scare you, or disrespect you. That’s part of my job as your boyfriend, and as your Dom. You are _ mine _ to take care of, love, and cherish.”

When Sebastian stressed the word “mine”, Kurt’s heart fluttered, and all of his blood in his body seemed to go straight to his crotch. They ended up making love on the living room floor, while the sound of the rain hitting the windows turned into the evening’s soundtrack.

…………………

The following evening, Sebastian called the car service to take them to the 18th district for some shopping. Sebastian arranged for the car to return to pick them up in two hours.

“So what are we shopping for?” Kurt asked as Sebastian grabbed his hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

Sebastian turned and smirked at Kurt, “Toys.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he blushed a little, “_Our _ toys?”

“Mmhmm,” Sebastian smiled. “Okay, so I know you once told me you were ‘more of a buy it online type of guy’, but nobody here knows you, and I think it will be fun. Besides, this shop is rumored to have a secret back room that is exactly what we need.”

Kurt’s interest was piqued, “Really?” Sebastian nodded, so Kurt asked, “Why is it a ‘secret room’? Why not have it out front with everything else?”

Sebastian stopped and pulled Kurt over to the side of the sidewalk. He answered, “There are places that do, but this place caters to those who wish to be a bit more discreet about it. There are rumors of a club, too. I don’t know if that part is true, though.” He paused for a moment and looked at Kurt, “Are you okay?”

Kurt bit his bottom lip and nodded. He quietly said, “Yeah. I just… I know I’m really going to have to control myself. I just know I’m going to want you to bend me over the counter and take me right then and there, Sir.”

Sebastian growled, placing a large, possessive, hand on the small of Kurt’s back, pulling him close, “Don’t tempt me, Baby. Just looking at you is tempting enough.” He leaned down and kissed Kurt. Pulling back, he lowered his tone and whispered, “I’m going to need you to be a good boy for me while we are in there. Do you understand?” 

Kurt nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you, Baby.” Sebastian took Kurt’s hand and lead him down the sidewalk a short ways to the store he had in mind.

When they entered the store, they were greeted by a woman in her late twenties or early thirties, “_Good Evening, Gentlemen. Let me know if I can answer any questions or help you in any way.”_ She was dressed in a skimpy red dress that reminded Kurt of the dress Santana had worn on New Years Eve. 

“_We will. Thank you_.” Sebastian replied. 

He continued to hold Kurt’s hand as they made their way around the store. He placed his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and leaned against him from behind. He whispered in her ear, “_Anything you want, we’ll get_.” 

Kurt had chills run down his spine. He loved when Sebastian whispered to him in French, and having him do it here, in front of a case that displayed a wide selections of dildos, was a weird but arousing change. “_I don’t know what to get…_”

“_Well, do want a dildo?_” Sebastian motioned to the display.

“_Hmm. I think I would prefer the real thing.”_ Kurt looked up at Sebastian through his lashes.

“_Mmmm… Okay, I’ll tell you what… You pick out some flavored lube and some lotions, and I will pick out a few toys.”_

Kurt nodded, “Okay.” Kurt walked over to the area of the store that had lubes, lotions, and oils. He was reading the labels of one of the oils when the store clerk approached him. 

“_Here, you can put whatever you choose in this bag.”_ She handed him a black bag with the store logo on it. Kurt thanked her. He appreciated the bag idea more than a basket. This way, other people who came in the store, were not aware of what you would be purchasing. Sebastian was right that this place catered to those who wanted to be discreet. She continued, “_Can I answer any questions?_”

“_Well, I’m a little worried about the massage oils staining the sheets. Are there certain ones that are better for that than others?_”

“_Yes, I would recommend a Jojoba Oil. It’s called an oil, but it’s actually a wax, and tends not to stain sheets, as long as they are washed within a reasonable amount of time. It’s got great antibacterial qualities, so it’s good for your skin, and has a long shelf life._” She reached for a blue bottle with a simplistic sticker label, “_I recommend this one. It’s a lotion with jojoba oil. It works great for massage, but it doesn’t have the feminine scents added in like some of the other brands.”_

Kurt placed the bottle in his bag. “_Thank you for your help. Is there anything else that you think is a ‘must have’ in this department?_” Kurt was impressed with himself for not being too shy, and actually asking for this type of help. 

She smiled, “_Actually, yes._” She walked a few steps away, “_This lotion is very special. It...heightens the senses of any area it is applied to. Don’t use too much. Start out with a little bit, then add more as needed. It’s better to have to add more than to be so sensitive that it’s uncomfortable.”_ She handed him the small white tub of lotion that had a pink label. 

Kurt looked skeptical, “_Really?_”

She nodded, “_I know it looks ‘feminine’ with the pink, but my, um...”_ She threw a knowing glance in Sebastian’s direction, “_...boyfriend… enjoys it just as much as I do. And it’s unscented, so really, the only feminine thing about it is the pink label.”_

Kurt glanced to Sebastian, just as the clerk had. “_You know, don’t you... How?_”

She shrugged her shoulders and nodded, “_I do. I’m pretty good at spotting it now, since I’ve worked here for so long. But, the way he looks at you is a little more protective than a typical boyfriend. The way he touches you… You can tell he cherishes you… and vice versa. There’s just a quality to the two of you that I can see. It’s hard to explain. Most people probably wouldn’t associate it with D/s. They’d just see two men in love...but, you know… my job, and all. Plus, I’m also a sub who is in love with her Dom, so maybe that’s it._”

Kurt nodded, “_I’ve never met another sub before. Or another Dom, for that matter. I’m from a small town in the US. In the Midwest, no less. Not exactly known for the D/s scene, or gay couples, for that matter.” _

_ “You speak French very well. How did this happen? How did you end up here?” _

Kurt smiled, “_My mother was French, and started teaching me when I was very young. I continued with lessons throughout high school. My boyfriend’s family, on his mother’s side, is from here. We’re staying at their place for a few weeks before we head back and start college._”

She nodded, “_And is there a reason you chose this store over all the others in the 18th district?_”

Kurt smiled a small smile and spoke very quietly, “_Well, my boyfriend used to live here, and heard that this store is very discreet. He said that there is a back room that may meet our needs? Our families are politically influential in the US, and the last thing they need is for our personal life to become a headline again. Even though the chances of anyone knowing us here are slim, being discreet is important to us_.”

The clerk asked, “_And why not shop online?”_

“_Because we are new to adding ‘accessories’ to our scenes. Seeing a picture online, and touching and seeing it in real life, are completely different.”_

She nodded, “_I agree. When you are finished shopping out here, come find me. I’ll show you what you need._”

He smiled, “_Thank you_.” She smiled in return and walked away.

Kurt headed to the lubes and chose a couple of different edible flavors, placing them in the black bag. He walked over to where Sebastian was shopping, and quietly stood next to him. 

“Did you find what you wanted, Babe?” Sebastian asked as he placed a possessive hand on Kurt’s back. He had noticed another man eye Kurt as he had approached. 

Kurt answered quietly, “I did. We need to see the female clerk when we are finished shopping.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked at Kurt, “Really?”

Kurt grinned and nodded, “Mmhmm.” He winked at Sebastian, who seemed proud of Kurt for not being too shy to speak to the employees. Kurt looked down at the bag in Sebastian’s hand, “Are you going to show me what’s in your bag?”

Sebastian pulled him close and whispered, “I’m going to do more than just show you, Baby.” Kurt made a whimpering sound, and Sebastian kissed him quickly before letting go slightly. Sebastian lowered his tone, “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Kurt nodded.

“Good,” Sebastian took the bag from Kurt and continued to speak quietly, “You know what to do.”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, Sir.” He lowered his head, and placed his hands behind his back. 

Sebastian put his arm across Kurt’s back, placing his hand protectively on Kurt’s far shoulder. This was the first time Kurt had submitted to him in openly in public since the bowling alley on the night they fixed up Chris and Thad. This was so different than that night, because they weren’t standing still and off on their own in a dark corner. They were among a few other people, some of which would know what they were all about, and Sebastian felt very possessive and protective of Kurt. 

They approached the clerk that Kurt had spoken to earlier. She glanced at Kurt, knowing he was submitting, and then nodded to Sebastian. She took his bags, combined them, and placed the filled one behind the counter. She handed him back the empty bag and motioned for them to follow her. She signaled wordlessly to another employee, letting them know where she was going.

They entered into a hallway through a purple velvet curtain. There was a door on the right marked “_staff_”, and then another door at the end of the short hallway that was unmarked. When they entered through the door at the end, it was as if they entered a completely different store that was geared exclusively toward the BDSM community. It was darker, yet products were well lit under spotlights. There were little to no products that were duplicates of what could be found out in the front part of the store. 

“_It is my understanding that the tools and toys found in this part of the store are new to your relationship. There is a button by the door where we entered. Press it if you have any questions, or need any help. I will give you privacy to look. I do need to inform you that this room is video monitored, but the recording is cleared at the end of each night. You may touch, but please refrain from using any item on your sub while in the store._”

“_Thank you_,” Sebastian said with a small smile. She nodded and left them alone. 

Once she was gone, Sebastian said, “Look up and look around.”

Kurt raised his head and looked up and gazed at the array of products on display in front of them. 

Sebastian asked, “Is there anything that piques your interest right away?”

Kurt’s breathing quickened slightly, and Sebastian could see the rise and fall of his chest. Kurt nodded, “Yes, Sir.” He was staring at a wall full of collars.

Sebastian followed his line of sight and smiled. “Let’s go look, Baby.”

Kurt looked up at the wall with wide eyes. All he could think about Sebastian putting a collar around his neck, and how it would make him feel to have something physically symbolize that he belonged to Sebastian. 

Sebastian stood behind him, pressing the full length of his body against Kurt’s. He ran his hands up Kurt’s arms to his shoulders, then to his neck. He caressed his neck gently, and whispered in his ear, “I’m choosing what my good boy will wear for me. I’m getting two. You’ll understand why when you see which ones I chose. We’re going to need help, so we’re going to look at other things first, and then we’ll come back to these before we go.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt’s heart was racing at the thought of finally getting a collar like he had wanted for so long. 

They made their way over to the rope. Sebastian felt some black silky rope that he thought would hold, but not hurt Kurt. He picked up and ran it against Kurt’s cheek. “Like it?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, Sir.” Sebastian put it in his bag.

They also ended up getting a blindfold, a ball gag, and cushioned handcuffs before they pressed the help button. After Sebastian pressed the button, he returned to the collars. He chose a simple adjustable black leather collar that had “good boy” embossed on the front, with a word on either side of the O ring. He placed it in the bag. “That one is for our rougher adventures… But I want something nicer for you, both for the bedroom, and for when you are away from me and one of us feels you need it. You deserve the best, Baby.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Kurt said and Sebastian kissed Kurt’s temple. His heart continued to flutter and swell with love. 

When the clerk came back, she asked, “_What can I help you with, gentlemen?_”

Sebastian answered, “_I would like to see one of the collars behind the glass, please._”

“_Great. Which one would you like to see?”_ She asked as she unlocked the case.

“_The _ _[ gold one](https://www.etsy.com/listing/618711680/janus-unisex-bdsm-submissive-locking-day?ref=search_recently_viewed-5&frs=1),__ please._” Sebastian pointed to the one he wanted. Kurt looked without moving from his position. His eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful.

“_Nice choice. I have one from this artist, as well. They are each handmade and the artist takes great care in making sure that they are smooth on the inside and comfortable to wear. Would you like him to try it on? Make sure it fits?_” She handed it to Sebastian.

He looked at it closely, running it between his fingers, “_No. I want the first time he wears it to be special. Can we measure his neck? Do you have this in different sizes?_” 

Kurt wasn’t sure he could be happier with the way Sebastian was handling his desire to wear a collar. He was being thoughtful, respectful, and loving. It brought tears to his eyes when he thought about how lucky he was.

“_Yes, we can measure him. I have a few different sizes. If none of them fit, we can always order one. The artist is local, so it may not take too long if she has more in stock._”

“_Great,_” Sebastian said, turning back to Kurt. He ran a hand down his cheek as he waited for the clerk to get out the measuring tape, and come around the counter. He saw the tears in Kurt’s eyes, and knew they were happy tears. He kissed his cheek and ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. Kurt sighed silently. 

The clerk walked around the counter, “_Do you want to do it, or shall I?_”

_ “We better have you do it, so I know it’s done correctly,_” Sebastian grinned.

She nodded and approached Kurt. He was still standing with his head bowed, hands behind his back, and feet shoulder width apart. She started to raise her hands and use the measuring tape, but realized that she needed his head raised, “_Umm..._”

“Raise your head, Baby. Thank you for staying in position.”

Kurt raised his head, but kept his eyes on the floor. She measured him, and then returned to the drawers below the display case to see if they had the right size.

Sebastian stood closely in front of Kurt as he praised, “Always such a good boy for me.” Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He loved being praised by his Dom.

“_Ah, we have just what you want. I’m so glad,_” The clerk said as she got out the gold collar in the correct size. “_Is there anything else I can help you with?”_

“_I think we’re all set. Thank you so much for your help._” Sebastian smiled.

She nodded and then appraised him for a moment. She reached behind the counter and pulled out a shiny black business card that had a gold O on it. She handed it to Sebastian. He turned it over, seeing that the only other thing on the card, was a street address and a website. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“_You seem like decent guys. The address with take you to a BDSM club, if you would like to go. There is an event there in two weeks on Wednesday. I know the tools and toys may be new, but I’m assuming you have some experience and knowledge about other aspects. If you come, street clothes are fine. However, I would collar him, so no one else tries to stake their claim. He’s beautiful. The website will give you a list of rules that must be followed by everyone._”

Sebastian nodded that he agreed and then held up the card between two fingers, “_Thank you._”

“_You’re welcome. Let’s get you two checked out_.” They made their way back out to the front of the store and made their purchases. Sebastian thanked her again before they left the store. 

Once they were outside, Sebastian ran his fingers through the back of Kurt’s hair. He kissed him firmly, then praised him for a job well done. They walked back to the spot they were dropped off at, and climbed into the car that was already there and waiting for them.

When they got home, they sat on the couch to talk. Sebastian asked, “How do you feel about going to the club, Baby?”

Kurt made a face and shook his head, “I don’t know, Bas. I don’t think I’m comfortable with that. I mean, if it’s what I’m picturing, it might be like watching live porn, and I’m not up for that. And we aren’t into a lot of the BDSM stuff. We’re pretty vanilla in that world.” 

Sebastian nodded, “I agree. I mean, I don’t know if it will really be like live porn, but you’re right about us being pretty vanilla by many standards. Let’s look at the website, and see what it’s about.”

They used Sebastian’s phone and looked up the website. There were no pictures, other than the background image of a nude woman in ropes, hogtied and hanging from the ceiling with a ball gag in her mouth. There were no links, only a list of rules for attendees. 

Kurt read over Sebastian’s shoulder. He read down the list, but didn’t make it past the first 6 when he said, “I don’t want to go.”

Sebastian shook his head, “Good. I don’t want to either.” He quickly clicked off the page and put his phone down. 

Kurt smiled softly and leaned over, kissing Sebastian. 

Sebastian pulled back a bit and looked at the time on the phone quickly. Kurt chuckled, “Got a hot date that you’re running late for?”

Sebastian smiled, “Well, you’re always my date, so yes, my date is always hot. But I’m not running late. I have a surprise for you that should be arriving any time.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, “Arriving now? It’s kind of late. Does this have anything to do with why you won’t tell me what our plans are for the next few days?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yep.” His phone dinged with an alert. He checked it and then smiled as he looked back up at Kurt. “How do you feel about some company?” Just then, the doorbell rang.

Kurt looked confused. “I guess? I don’t know anyone here…”

Sebastian stood and offered Kurt a hand that he immediately took. They walked toward the front door and opened it. Kurt’s eyes were huge and a smile spread across his face.

“Kurtsie!!!” Jeff squealed as he thrust himself into Kurt’s arms. Nick and Sebastian stood back and smiled as they watched their boyfriends embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind comments and Kudos welcomed! They always encourage me to keep writing and adding chapters! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major sexiness going on in the first half. Then the four friends go sight seeing, ending at a dance club where things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the E rating comes in. I will put a ~*~ at the beginning and end of the sex scene for those of you who aren't into that. No major D/s or bdsm if you aren't into that.  
All sentences in italics are spoken in French.

Kurt grabbed Jeff by the shoulders and pulled back from their embrace, “What are you doing here?!”

Jeff shrugged as if it was no big deal, “We decided to see Europe!”

Kurt shook his head, “Only my Dalton friends....” He let go of Jeff and went to hug Nick. 

“Come on in, guys. I’ll show you around, then we can take your bags up to your room,” Sebastian smiled. 

Nick and Jeff grabbed their bags and put them inside the front door. Jeff smiled, “So, Seb, did you realize you can see the Eiffel Tower from your front door?”

“From my _ grandparents _ front door? Yes, I did.” 

They sat in the living room and Kurt asked, “So did you just fly in today?”

Nick shook his head, “No, we took AVE train from Barcelona. It’s high speed, so it only took 2 and a half hours. We flew into Madrid last week, then made our way to Barcelona, and now we’re here!” Jeff nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

“Wow! How was Spain?” Kurt asked.

“Colorful!” Jeff answered. Kurt and Sebastian chuckled. 

“Yeah, Jeff speaks Spanish, so we relied heavily on him this past week. That was interesting, to say the least.” Nick made a face, and Jeff whacked him with the back of his hand. Kurt and Sebastian laughed. “Honey, you just described our entire time in Spain as ‘colorful’. Of all the words you could have used, that was it?”

Jeff made a face, “Yeah! I think it’s a very fitting word!”

Kurt said, “Well it is a colorful culture, so if he only had to choose one word, I get it.”

Jeff smiled, “Of course you do!” Jeff looked at Sebastian wondering if he had told Kurt anything. 

Sebastian smiled, “No, Jeff, I haven’t told him anything.”

“God, you are so creepy, Sebastian,” Jeff just sat and looked at Seb like he had two heads. 

They all chuckled, knowing exactly why Jeff said that. Sometimes it was as if Sebastian could read minds. 

Kurt turned to Sebastian, “What haven’t you told me?”

Sebastian rubbed Kurt’s back, “Well, Nick and Jeff are going to stay here for a few days and see the city. Then, if you’d like, we thought we could all go stay for a couple of nights in Normandy. I know you’ve never been to the ocean before, so I thought that might be fun. Plus you’ll obviously love the history part of it. Then Niff is headed to London, and I thought maybe we could join them for a couple of days.”

“Seriously?!” Kurt asked. He was so excited. 

Sebastian smiled and nodded, “Yeah, Babe. I’m guessing you’re up for it?”

“That sounds amazing!” Kurt said. He turned and leaned into Sebastian, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Good, because I’ve already booked everything,” He smiled. 

Kurt just shook his head and lovingly rolled his eyes. He figured this was something he’d just have to get used to. “Of course you did.”

Jeff leaned over and looked, without touching, into the large bag that was propped up against the couch, “What did you guys buy? Is the shopping amazing here?”

Kurt jumped up, grabbed the bag, then took it back and handed it to Sebastian, “We haven’t done much shopping yet.”

Nick chuckled, “Then what’s in the bag?” 

Kurt blushed, and Jeff laughed, “You went shopping for sexy stuff! Kurtsie! Show me!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and Kurt said, “No!”

Nick shook his head and chuckled, “You gotta show him something, Kurt. You know how he is. It’s like a dog who hears a cheese wrapper. He’s not going to leave you alone just because you say he can’t have any. Or in Jeffie’s case, see any.”

Sebastian laughed at the analogy, and Kurt sighed. “Fine. But I’m not showing you everything. In fact, I don’t even know what all is in there.”

“You don’t?” Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian shook his head, “I sent him to look at lotions and lubes while I chose some toys. I’m going to surprise him with them later. But there was another part of the store where we choose things together.”

“Ooooh!” Jeff bounced in his spot, “Show me something! Show me something!”

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. He looked at Sebastian and held out his hand. Seb put a blue bottle in his hand and winked at him. Kurt chuckled silently, turned back to Jeff, and showed him the bottle. “Massage lotion with Jojoba Oil in it. Good for your skin and won’t stain the sheets.”

In a monotone voice, Jeff glared, “Nice.”

Nick and Sebastian chuckled. Kurt playfully glared right back, and put his hand out for something else without taking his eyes off of Jeff. Once something was in his hand, he held it up, “This lotion heightens the senses of whatever area you put it on.”

All three boys raised their eyebrows. Sebastian leaned forward and grabbed the tub back and looked at the label, “Really?! That sounds fun…”

Kurt chuckled, “Yep. That clerk said she and her Dom both really like it.”

“Her Dom?” Nick questioned.

Kurt mentally smacked himself for letting that slip, but answered anyway. Niff already knew, so it wasn’t like it was a secret. “Yeah. Bas chose this store because he heard they have a ‘secret room’ that is geared toward bdsm lifestyles. And they do. So this clerk was helping me with the lotions, and she recognized that Bas is my Dom, so she-”

“Really?” Seb asked. Kurt nodded.

“Wait, did you guys just get back or something? You didn’t talk about that? And Seb didn’t know about the lotion...”

“Yeah, like 15 minutes before you got here. We haven’t discussed much. It wasn’t something we wanted to talk about in front of our driver. Anyway, she could tell that Bas is my Dom. We talked for a few minutes, and she offered to show us the back room. So, by the time I made it back to Bas, he already had stuff in his bag. They are known for being discreet there, so while you shop, everything goes into a black bag. I have no idea what Bas bought from the front part of the store, just like he didn’t know much about what I had chosen, either.”

Nick leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and legs, “We might need to go shopping.”

Jeff nodded Kurt and Sebastian chuckled. 

Jeff asked, “So what else did you get?”

Kurt answered, cocking one eyebrow, “Flavored lube and a blindfold. Happy?”

Jeff shook his head, “No. That’s too big of a bag for just that. Buuuuttt, I’ll let it slide.” He winked at Kurt. “Tell me about the back room though. What kind of stuff did they have?”

Sebastian answered, “It was dark, but all of the merchandise was under spotlights. They had everything from furniture pieces that were made for restraint, to ropes and whips. They leave you to shop on your own, but record everything. She asked me not to use any of the tools or toys on Kurt while we were still in the shop. The clerk did invite us to some club event, but we looked it up when we got home, and it’s not for us. We understand now just how vanilla we are in the bdsm world.” He chuckled.

Nick asked, “What was on the website that made you think it wasn’t for you?”

Instead of trying to explain, Sebastian pulled up the site on his phone and handed it to Nick. His eyes widened at the picture. He and Jeff read through some of the rules on the list.

“I got to rule 6 before I decided it wasn’t for me,” Kurt said. Jeff nodded in agreement. 

Nick looked at Sebastian, “We don’t need the back room, but I would like to go to a store like that while we’re here. We could use a toy or two.”

Jeff frowned a bit and whined, “What if I want to go in the back room?”

Nick looked surprised, “Hun, I know we talked about spicing things up, but don’t you think some toys would be enough?”

Jeff shrugged and looked thoughtful, “I don’t know.” He looked at Kurt, “What other things were there?”

Kurt leaned forward, crossing his arms on his knees, and Sebastian began scratching his back, “Besides the furniture and major equipment? Restraints like ropes and handcuffs, gags, blindfolds, collars, leashes, harnesses, nipple clamps, masks, hoods, cock cages, hooks… probably even more, but…” He looked at Sebastian, and Nick and Jeff understood.

Sebastian added, “There are stores that have all of this out for everyone, with no back room. We just wanted to be discreet, so that’s the store I chose. They did have some blindfolds and things in the front of the store too, so if that’s what you’re looking for, it wouldn’t be a problem. We could go to the that district and look around. There are a lot of shops like that, and a lot of clubs. Moulin Rouge is there too.”

“That sounds fun.” Jeff said. 

Sebastian agreed and then said, “Let’s show you guys the house, then we can get you settled.” He and Kurt took Nick and Jeff on a tour of the house. They were excited about the pool and hot tub, as well as the private garden. They took their bags up to their bedroom, and settled in for the night. 

~*~

When Kurt and Sebastian turned in for the night, they showered together, dressed in pajamas (since other people were in the house now), then headed back to the bedroom. Sebastian grabbed their bag of goodies and put it on the bed, “I hope it’s okay with you that they’re here, Babe.” 

“Of course it is, Bas. You know I love them, they’re two of our best friends. It will be nice to do some things with them for a few days. We won’t see them again for awhile.” Kurt went over and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist. 

Sebastian looked down at Kurt, placing a hand on his jaw, and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “You were such a good boy for me tonight, Baby. I’m always so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispered.

Sebastian pulled Kurt close to him and whispered in his ear, “I’ve wanted you all night. It’s so hard for me to keep my hands off of you sometimes. You are so fucking sexy, Baby, all the time. But when you submit to me… God, Babe, you have no idea what that does to me. I am always so proud to have you by my side.” He licked the shell of Kurt’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Sir…” Kurt whimpered. 

Sebastian began to play with Kurt’s shirt, slowly raising it above his head. He spoke quietly, “You giving yourself to me, submitting to me… It makes me the luckiest man in the world, Baby.” He slid Kurt’s shirt off and laid it at the foot of the bed. He began removing Kurt’s pants, “You obeying, being a good boy for me all of the time… Baby, you’re so perfect.”

Kurt moaned, “Thank you, Sir.”

As Sebastian stood, he quickly whipped his shirt off over his head. He quickly removed his pants. He stood, reaching into the bag and pulling out the blindfold. He held it up, showing Kurt, then silently put in on him. Sebastian took a moment to admire the man standing before him, “You are so beautiful like this, Kurt. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He placed a hand on Kurt’s waist and the other on the back of Kurt’s head. He leaned in and devoured his mouth with so much passion that it left them both breathless.

He gently pushed Kurt backwards, walking him back as they kissed until Kurt’s back hit the wall. Sebastian kissed down Kurt’s neck and grabbed his erection. He stroked him slowly. Suddenly he stopped. He grabbed Kurt’s arms and held them above his head. Kurt whimpered at the loss of Seb’s hand. He needed more friction, thrusting his hips forward.

“So desperate for me, aren’t you?” Sebastian growled in Kurt’s ear. His chest pressed against Kurt. 

“Always for you, Sir. I’m such a fucking slut for your cock. Any time. Any place. I always want it. I always want _ you _, Sir.” Kurt panted. 

Sebastian moaned before he pulled away and flipped Kurt quickly, so his chest was against the wall. Kurt moaned at the force and control Seb was showing. He was loving every second of it. Being blindfolded meant all of his senses were heightened, and being controlled by Sebastian was heavenly.

“Stay there, my good little slut. Don’t. Move.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sebastian got the lube and applied some to his cock, stroking himself slowly as he watched his sub. Kurt was being so good. So obedient as he stood and didn’t move a muscle. And he was so beautiful doing it.

“Spread your legs for me.” 

Kurt obeyed.

Sebastian lubed his fingers and began to open Kurt up. He was writhing and begging within minutes, “Please, Sir! Please!”

“Please, what?” Sebastian growled in Kurt’s ear.

“Please! Sir, please fuck me! Please! I need your cock in me. I need you to fill me!” Kurt was nearly rambling with his cheek pressed up against the wall.

Down the hall, Nick and Jeff were lying in bed, able to hear most of what was being said. Jeff sighed, “God, they are so fucking sexy. I wish I was a fly on their wall right now. I would love to see that.”

Nick chuckled, “You and your voyeurism fetish.”

Jeff turned on his side to face Nick, “What?! They are both gorgeous. You know it’s gotta be fucking hot as hell when they go at it.”

“That’s true,” Nick nodded. He turned on his side and leaned over to kiss Jeff’s neck. “Just listen and enjoy, Hun. I’ll take care of you.” He rolled Jeff back onto his back, pushed up his shirt and sucked on each nipple before sliding down to his abdomen. He slid his fingers into Jeff’s pajama pants and slid them down as he kissed every newly exposed part of Jeff’s body.

“Oh, Nicky…” Jeff was falling apart as Nick took him into his mouth. He listened as he heard Kurt call out again, ‘Sir! Fuck, yes!’. Kurt would moan and mumble unintelligible words. He could hear Sebastian grunt and praise Kurt, ‘That’s my good boy. Look at how well you take my cock. Such a good fucking cock slut for me.’ 

That just about sent Jeff over the edge. He grabbed Nicks head and forced him down all the way. “Nnnngh, Nicky! I’m gonna cum!”

Nick pulled off, “No, you’re not. You don’t cum until I tell you to.” He grabbed the lube and began opening Jeff up. Jeff was writhing under Nick’s touch. He loved the control Nick was taking. Nick sat up and flipped Jeff over, “Put your ass in the air.” Jeff obeyed. Nick added more lube and then slid into Jeff with practiced ease. They heard Seb, ‘Fuck, Baby! Always such a good boy for me… Nuh-uh. Hands off. Don’t you dare touch yourself. That’s my cock, not yours.’

Nick moaned and continued to slam into Jeff. He grabbed Jeff by the hair and pulled his head back far enough that he could kiss him. He whispered in his mouth, “Look at you take it, Jeffie.”

“Fuck, Nicky! I love you so much!” Jeff was so close. “Please! Please, Nicky! I need to cum!”

“No. Not until I tell you to.” Nick continued to fuck Jeff hard. He grabbed his arms and pulled them back, using them as leverage. 

“Oh my god!” Jeff groaned. 

Nick was close. He finally cried out, “Cum for me, Jeffie. Cum for me!”

“Nnnaaahhh!” Jeff came harder than he had in a long time. Nick soon followed.

Nick collapsed on top of Jeff. He rubbed Jeff’s shoulders and asked, “Are you okay, Hun?”

“So fucking good, Nicky.”

Back in Kurt and Sebastian’s bedroom, Kurt was begging Sebastian, “Please, Sir! I need to cum!”

Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s hair and pulled his head back, “Not yet, Baby. You can take it a little longer. You’re being such a good boy for me.” He continued to pound into Kurt from behind. 

With Kurt’s other senses were heightened with the lack of sight, hearing Sebastian grunt and groan was pushing him to his limits. He had nothing to hold on to, so he clung to the wall the best he could. His legs were beginning to shake. 

Sebastian reached up, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s neck, adding the perfect amount of pressure. 

“Fuck, Sir!” Kurt managed to get out. 

“So good for me, baby. Cum for me! Cum for me, now!”

Kurt came so hard that Sebastian yelled, “Fuck, Baby!” as he clenched around him. He came right along with Kurt. Kurt was so spent when he floated back to Earth that he began to collapse.   
“I’ve got you, Baby.” Sebastian panted as he scooped him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently. He removed the blindfold and kissed him gently over each eye. He pulled back slightly, looking for signs of distress. He ran his hands through Kurt’s hair, “Are you doing okay, Babe?”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt whispered, but didn’t open his eyes.

Sebastian got a washcloth and lovingly cleaned him up. He grabbed some lotion and massaged Kurt’s legs since they had been trembling so bad. Pulling up the covers and snuggling together, he kissed Kurt on the cheek, “Thank you, Baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

~*~

…………..

The following morning, Kurt made omelets, toast, and coffee for everyone. As they sat around the dining room eating, they discussed their plans for the day. 

“I think we’re going to go to the Eiffel Tower today. I want to do some other touristy things, too. Was the Louvre worth it?” Jeff asked.

“It depends on how much you love art. Bas and I love art, so we enjoyed it. I think we both liked the other museum better, though. It had more Impressionist and Post-Impressionist artists that we like.” Kurt continued to plate the food and take it to the table. Sebastian thanked him as he set a plate in front of him.

“I don’t think we’re into art enough to spend the day there, Hun. What else do you want to do?” Nick asked Jeff. 

“I want to see [ Notre Dame Cathedral ](https://www.notredamedeparis.fr/en/la-cathedrale/) , [ Sacré-Cœur ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacr%C3%A9-C%C5%93ur,_Paris) , and [ arc de triomphe ](https://arcdetriompheparis.com/)… You know... All the touristy stuff.” Jeff smiled.

Kurt nodded as he sat down, “Me too. I want to see the [ Palace of Versailles ](http://en.chateauversailles.fr/)too.”

“Ooohh, me too, Kurtsie.” 

Sebastian said, “Why don’t you two go do the Eiffel Tower. It’s not far, so it shouldn’t take too terribly long. Then we’ll all go to the cathedrals together, come back and rest, then go out dancing tonight. Tomorrow we can to to the palace and swing by the arc de triomphe on the way.”

“Sounds good to me,” Nick answered. Everyone agreed. “Breakfast was great, Kurt. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Kurtsie. Yummy as always.” Jeff fluttered his eyelashes at Kurt, making him roll his eyes and grin.

“You’re welcome.”

After breakfast, Nick and Jeff went upstairs to shower. Sebastian and Kurt had showered before breakfast. “I want to take you to the Secret Garden while they are gone today, Babe.”

Kurt’s face lit up, “Yay! I’ve been wanting to see it.” 

Sebastian had told Kurt about the garden with the rock wall surrounding it that reminded him of the garden in the book, _ Secret Garden _. He had told Kurt about spending time there, and how it has become a special place for him. It was a place where he went to think, and therefore, it became a place where he learned who he was, and what he truly wanted. It enabled him to leave his wild days behind him. Kurt understood how important it was to Sebastian, and that made it important to him, as well. He was really looking forward to seeing it.

Once Niff was on their way to the Eiffel Tower, Sebastian and Kurt locked up the house and went for a walk. Sebastian held Kurt’s hand, and they walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks before Sebastian took them down a side street. In the middle of the block, there was a high rock wall in place of a building. Ivy had crept it’s way up, spilling over the top of the wall. Midway down the wall, was a short arched opening. Sebastian ducked his head to enter through the opening, pulling Kurt in behind him.

“Oh my gosh…” Kurt whispered. 

Sebastian stood and looked around with a soft, content, smile on his lips, “Yeah.”

There were flowering trees, bushes and plants of what seemed like every kind. A rock path wound its way through the garden. They followed it, passing a few benches, until they found Sebastian’s special bench under a large Magnolia tree in the far left corner of the garden. Sebastian sat, pulling Kurt down to sit next to him. They leaned back, Sebastian putting his arm around Kurt’s shoulders, and sat in silence as they watched the birds and butterflies flit around the garden.

After a few moments, Kurt quietly said, “It’s like we magically appeared inside a Thomas Kincade painting.”

Sebastian smiled, “That’s the perfect way to describe it, Babe.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, perfectly content with just being in each other’s company. Finally, Kurt laid his head on Sebastian’s shoulder, “Thank you for bringing me here, Bas. To France, to your grandparents home, to this special garden. Thank you for sharing this part of you with me.”

Sebastian turned and kissed Kurt on the forehead, “I want to share every part of me with you, Kurt.”

Once everyone returned to the house, Sebastian called for the car service. The first place they went was Notre Dame Cathedral. Due to the recent fire, there were no longer any tours given, but they viewed its beauty from the outside. They sat and ate lunch at a sidewalk cafe across the street, where they had a decent view of it’s stunning architecture.

“We’ll have to come back when they reopen it. I really want to see the light streaming through the rose window. I’m so glad it wasn’t destroyed in the fire. I bet it’s gorgeous,” Kurt said, staring at the cathedral from his seat. 

“We can definitely do that,” Sebastian said, stroking Kurt’s arm with his thumb as his arm rested on the back of Kurt’s chair. He looked around at his friends, “I’m so glad you are all here with me. I just want you to know that I’m grateful for you. We all know why I’m grateful for Kurt, but Nick and Jeff, you have been amazing friends. I’ve never had friends like you, or the rest of our friends family back home. It’s amazing being here with you in a place where I was really lonely, even if I was constantly surrounded by people.”

Kurt had tears in his eyes as he listened to Sebastian. He was grateful for their friendship, as well, and he was extra grateful that Sebastian finally had what he deserved. 

Nick smiled a warm, soft smile, “Well, we’re happy to be here with you too, Seb. I can’t imagine the ‘you’ that would be surrounded by people and still be lonely. You’re a leader of our little group, and a true friend through and through. Whatever the change, whatever the reason… I’m grateful for it.”

Jeff got out of his seat, ran over to Sebastian, sat in his lap, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, “We love you.”

Sebastian, Kurt, and Nick all laughed. “I love you, too, Jeffie,” Sebastian said as he hugged his friend. 

The boys made their way to Sacré-Cœur Basilica. They stood at the base of the steps that lead to the top.

“That’s a lot of steps…” Jeff said as he looked up.

“If I recall correctly, there’s around 300 of them,” Sebastian replied.

Kurt looked at Jeff, “Race you to the top?”

“I’m so going to lose, but okay.” Jeff smiled.

Kurt smiled in return and quickly yelled as fast as he could, “Ready! Set! Go!” He and Jeff took off up the stairs. 

Sebastian looked at Nick with raised eyebrows. They both shrugged, then took off after their boyfriends.

Kurt made it to the top first, with Sebastian close behind him. Jeff was struggling, and Nick laughed as he grabbed his hand and pulled him up the last few steps.

“Come on, Jeffie! You can do it!” Kurt cheered.

Jeff got to the top and bent over with his hands on his knees, “Oh, good lord, that was not as easy as I thought it was going to be.”

“No, but you did it,” Kurt said as he patted Jeff on the back. 

Sebastian chuckled, “Maybe that’s why they built the church upon this hill with so many steps. People automatically fall to their knees when they reach the top.” They all chuckled and Kurt shook his head.

They took some pictures and then made their way inside. 

“This is gorgeous,” Nick said, looking up at the ceiling of the cathedral. 

“It really is,” Jeff agreed. 

After exploring the main parts of the sanctuary, they headed up to the dome. There were windows, with panoramic views of the city. It was beautiful. 

Sacré-Cœur sat high on a hill in a popular area with lots of shops and restaurants and clubs. The four friends meandered around the shops, making a few purchases, before calling the car service to pick them up and take them home. They would be returning later after dinner.

Once they returned home, they had fun fixing dinner together. They ate outside in the garden, taking advantage of the nice day. 

After dinner was cleaned up, they showered and got ready for a few hours of dancing. 

“My God, Kurt… I don’t know if you should wear that.” Sebastian said, sweeping his eyes up and down his boyfriend’s body.

Kurt frowned and turned toward the mirror, “What’s wrong with it?”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh, “It looks too good. I mean, damn, Baby… Look at your ass in those jeans.”

Kurt turned in the mirror and tried to look at his backside. He shrugged, “Not bad.”

“Not bad? You, and your ass, look amazing.” 

“Thank you, Bas.” Kurt blushed a bit. 

Sebastian pat Kurt on the butt and said, “Let’s go see if they’re ready.”

When they got downstairs to the living room, Nick and Jeff were sitting on the couch leaning into each other. Jeff smiled, “You two look hot!” Nick nodded in agreement.

“Thanks,” Sebastian smiled. “You two look great, too. Are you ready to go? I called for a car already, so it should be here by now.”

“Yep, we’re ready.” 

When they arrived back in the area where the clubs were, there was already a decent crowd on the sidewalks.

“This many people are out on a Thursday?” Kurt muttered to himself.

“This place doesn’t really sleep. It doesn’t matter what day of the week it is.” Sebastian replied quietly. Kurt thought that couldn’t have helped Sebastian when he was trying not to be too wild anymore. 

They had decided to go the shops afterwards, if they were still open. Carrying around a bag of ‘toys’ to the clubs would not have been a good idea. The car dropped them off, and they made their way into one of the LGTBQ clubs, Le Tango. The music was pumping, and the dance floor was already starting to fill. 

“Let’s get a drink first,” Nick said, grabbing Jeff’s hand and making his way through the crowd with Sebastian and Kurt following. 

Kurt ordered a drink that Sebastian said was similar to a long island iced tea, and everyone else ordered a beer. He liked the taste, but it was definitely stronger than he was expecting. 

They hung out by the bar and talked for a little while. Kurt didn’t know what they did to upset the man next to them, but he made a rude comment about stupid American tourists.

Kurt was the only one who heard him, and it really bothered him. He turned to the guy, raising an eyebrow, _ “I don’t know what would be worse… being a stupid American, or a rude Frenchman. Luckily, we’re neither.” _

The guy’s friend laughed, _ “He’s got you there. He can’t be stupid and speak French so well.” _ He stood and stepped over toward Kurt, _ “I bet he can do a lot of things well with that mouth.” _

Jeff, who Kurt had been speaking with before the interruption, had no clue what anyone was saying. Kurt seemed fine, so he didn’t say anything. Sebastian, on the other hand, had stopped his conversation with Nick, and caught the last part of the guys statement. 

He stood and stepped slightly in front of Kurt, _ “You will never have the pleasure...And let me tell you, it’s a pleasure...of knowing what his mouth can do. Back off.” _

The guy didn’t say anything in return. He simply put his hands up in surrender with a nod of his head. 

Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s hand, “Let’s go dance, Bas.” He pulled his boyfriend to the dance floor, pressing himself up against Sebastian as they moved to the music, “It’s okay, Love.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything in return, simply holding him close instead. He didn’t know what he could have said. There was no way he could keep guys from hitting on his boyfriend. It was something he was going to have to deal with. Maybe it was that this guy reminded him of who he used to be. Maybe it was because he was just that protective Kurt. He tried to forget about, letting the rhythm of the music take over his body. He concentrated on the feel of his love in his arms. 

A few drinks later, and all four boys were killing it on the dance floor. They had drawn a lot of attention with their dance skill, as well as they sex appeal. It seemed men were lining up to get a chance to dance with one of them. Not one was lucky enough.

Kurt turned around and Jeff was dancing right behind them. He turned Jeff around to face him, pulling him over, dancing closely with him, but not quite touching. Sebastian stepped closer, pressing himself against the back of Kurt, and Nick did the same with Jeff. 

As they danced, Kurt and Jeff got closer and closer, eventually touching. Kurt put his hand on Jeff’s bicep and hip. Jeff put his hands on Kurt’s waist. Nick’s hands were on Jeff’s hips, one over top of Kurt’s hand. Sebastian’s hands would alternate between Kurt’s hips, and being on top of Jeff’s hands at Kurt’s waist. It was amazing how in sync their bodies were. It was sexy, but everyone knew where the lines were drawn, and nobody crossed them.

They were still dancing when Sebastian heard a distantly familiar voice in his ear and felt a hand on his back, _ “If there’s room for a fifth guy, we can turn this into a real orgy.” _

Sebastian stiffened, and Kurt noticed right away. He turned around as Sebastian turned and began to speak. Kurt grabbed hold of his hand with one of his own, and wrapped his other had around Seb’s bicep.

_ “There’s definitely no more room, Paul. But nice try.” _ Sebastian responded with more of a dry tone than Kurt had ever heard from him. 

_ “Oh, come on, Sebastian. You know there’s always room for one more.” _ Paul eyed Kurt, then looked back to Sebastian as if Kurt didn’t exist, _ “Where the hell have you been? I heard you went back to America? Why the hell would you do that?” _ As he spoke, Jeff went up, stepping slightly behind Kurt, placing his hand on his back, letting him know he was there. Nick made his way to the other side of Sebastian, opposite Kurt.

Ignoring the comment about there being room for one more, Sebastian answered. _ “Yes, I did move back to America. It’s my home. We’re here on holiday. This-” _

Before Sebastian could continue with introductions, Paul interrupted, _ “Introduce to me your boy-toy, Sebastian. I figured they were all just some twinks you picked up. But by the way he’s holding on to you, I’m guessing not.” _ He looked at the group, _ “This is all a bit confusing to me.” _

_ “First of all, watch your mouth and be respectful,” _ Sebastian growled through gritted teeth, squeezing Kurt’s hand a bit more. _ “This is my boyfriend, Kurt, and two of our best friends, Jeff, and Nick.” _ He switched to English for Jeff’s sake, “Guys, this is Paul. We went to school together.”

Kurt stuck out his hand, _ “It’s nice to meet you.” _ He smiled slightly, trying to be polite.

Paul took his hand to shake it, but instead brought it to his lips to kiss before Sebastian could register what was happening. When Sebastian saw what he did, he literally growled.

Paul chuckled silently at Sebastian’s reaction, but did not take his eyes off of Kurt. He raked his eyes over the full length of Kurt’s body, then held eye contact. _ “Boyfriend? Well, that’s different. Sebastian, other than him being like fine china, tell me...What is so special about this one. He must be one hell of a fuck for you to keep him. How long have you been together?” _He finally took his eyes off Kurt and looked back at Sebastian. Kurt wiped his hand off on the back of his jeans, feeling both insulted and like he was going to be sick.

Sebastian sneered, _ “10 months. And _ ** _everything_ ** _ about him is special. Now move the fuck along, so we can enjoy our evening.” _

Paul stepped up to Sebastian, voice dripping with desire,_ “It wasn’t that long ago that you and I enjoyed our evenings together, Sebastian.” _

Sebastian froze, almost in a state of panic. Kurt went into protective mode and began stepping forward, but Jeff put his arm around his waist and held him back. Kurt knew Paul was egging Sebastian on, and how upsetting it was for him. Jeff just didn’t want Kurt to get in a fight.

Before Kurt could say anything, Nick stepped forward, squeezing his body in between Seb and Paul, facing Sebastian. “I think it’s time to go.”

“Mmm”, Paul moaned. He grabbed Nick’s hips, and looking down at Nick’s backside. 

Jeff frowned, “What the fuck!” He started after Paul, but Kurt held _ him _ back this time. 

Nick spun around, pushing Paul back,_ “Don’t fucking touch me. I’m taken. And in case you didn’t notice, Seb is too. He’s happy. He’s loved and respected by the three of us, and the rest of the friends that we consider family back home. We’ll be on our way. Go find someone else to fuck around with.” _

_ “Oh, ‘Seb’ is it? Make yourself a nice little ‘family’ back in the good ol’ U.S. of A? What’s so fucking great about them? We had a fucking blast together.” _Paul narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. When Sebastian didn’t respond, Paul scoffed and walked away.

Seb just stared, still frozen, and panicking internally. What would Kurt think of him now? Would he believe anything he’s told him all this time? How did he think he could avoid this?

“Bas, let’s go.” Kurt stood in front of him now, trying to get him to wake up out of the fog he was under. “Please, Love. Let’s get you out of here.” He placed his hands on Sebastian’s face. Tears welled in Sebastian’s eyes, but he said nothing. Kurt reached into Sebastian’s pocket, pulling out his phone. He handed it to Nick, “Nicky, can you call the car service, please?”

“No problem,” Nick said, taking the phone from Kurt.

“Come on, Bas. We’re going home.” Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s hand. He wrapped his arm around Seb’s waist, guiding him to the door.

When they stepped outside, Sebastian gasped for air as if he had been under water the entire time. He really did feel like he was drowning. His eyes were still full of unshed tears as he let himself be guided by Kurt. 

Kurt took him down a few storefronts, then pulled him against the building as they waited for the car to arrive. Sebastian was leaning against the building and Kurt stood closely in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of Seb’s face. Sebastian was looking everywhere but at Kurt. He didn’t want to see what he feared… Disgust. Annoyance. Anger. Disappointment. 

“Look at me, Bas,” Kurt said softly. He refused. Kurt repeated himself, “Look at me, Bas. Please, Love.”

Sebastian closed his eyes, letting a tear fall. He didn’t want to see what he feared, but he knew he couldn’t avoid it forever. He opened his eyes, looking at Kurt.

“There you are, Love.” Kurt spoke softly as he stroked Seb’s face with his thumbs, then ran his fingers through his hair. 

Seb broke down into quiet sobs as he realized that all he could see was love, concern, patience, and relief. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian as he cried. Seb held on tight, afraid that if he let go, Kurt would somehow disappear. 

“I’m sorry, Baby. I’m so very sorry.” He whispered over and over.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Bas. Nothing at all.” 

Meanwhile, inside the club, Paul was on his phone sending out group alerts.

**From Paul:**

Guess who’s back in town...Smythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos if you haven't already. I love kind comments too... they keep me moving forward with my writing! Thanks!!!


	3. The Past Is Just The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next after the confrontation with Paul...

After giving Sebastian a few minutes to let all of his emotions out, Kurt was finally able to settle him down. He dried Seb’s tears, kissed him gently, and reassured him, “I love every part of you, Sebastian Smythe. Your past is part of what turned you into the perfect man for me. I know you aren’t proud of it, and that’s understandable. But don’t regret it. It made you into exactly who I need.”

Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt’s cheek and leaned in to give him another soft kiss, “And you are exactly who I need.”

Kurt nodded as he held both of Sebastian’s hands, “That’s right. We’ve both been through things that we wish we hadn’t, but those things lead us to each other. So no regrets, okay?”

“It’s one thing to say that when it’s just the two of us,” Sebastian took a deep breath and looked down, “but it’s another thing to have it shoved in my face, like in there. I’m so ashamed, Baby. And I...I just don’t want you to suddenly realize what I was like, and decide that I’m not who you thought I was … Or that I’m not good enough for you.” Tears welled in his eyes again.

Kurt shook his head, “No, Bas. We’ve talked about what you were like. We’ve even talked about why you were the way you were. I fully accept that. Like I said, it made you who you are. I wouldn’t change any of it. What I _ would _ change is the fact that it’s still upsetting you.”

“Can I say something?” Jeff asked softly. He and Nick were standing nearby. Sebastian sniffed and nodded, so Jeff continued, “There’s nothing wrong with the way you were, if it had made you happy. Kurt knows how you were, and loves you anyway. We know, and love you anyway. Puck and Sugar know, and love you anyway. Your _ family _ knows, and loves you anyway. We also know it _ didn’t _ make you happy, and _ that’s _ why it wasn’t a good choice. Don’t be ashamed of past hookups or partying just because they were hookups and partying. You were smart enough to move on from there at a much younger age than a lot of people. It takes some people years and years to learn why they behave a certain way and try to figure out why they aren’t happy... And some never do. You were able to figure it out and fix it much sooner than most.”

Nick nodded, “It was hurting you. None of us would ever want that. But you were strong enough to realize it, and changed your ways.” He nodded toward Kurt, “And look what it got you.”

Sebastian and Kurt both smiled softly at their friends. Kurt looked to Seb, “We have smart friends, Bas. I know it’s hard when reality is staring you in the face, like it was in there with Paul. But _ we _ are also your reality. I want you to try to remember what I said before. Your past made you the man that I love… The man that I _ need _.”

“Okay, Baby. I’ll try.” Sebastian said quietly. 

“That’s all I ask, Love.”

Sebastian and Kurt were holding each other as they leaned against the building and waited for their car. Nick and Jeff were standing in a similar position next to them, when they heard, _ “Holy shit, it is true!” _

Kurt was relieved when he felt Sebastian chuckle. Seb smiled as the man approached,_ “Hey, Enzo. How have you been?” _ He let go of Kurt with only one arm and stuck out his hand, which Enzo gladly shook. 

_ “You know, livin’ the dream,” _ he shrugged with a smile. 

Sebastian smiled nodded,_ “Enzo, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is Enzo. We were on our school lacrosse team together.” _

Kurt smiled a genuine smile, happy that Sebastian seemed happy to see Enzo. He shook his hand,_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Enzo.” _

Enzo smiled, _ “The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.” _

Sebastian added, _ “These are two of our best friends, Nick and Jeff.” _He shook their hands and greeted them as well, and Nick interpreted for Jeff.

Enzo looked at Jeff, and in only slightly broken English, said, “I am so sorry. I can speak English. Mmm… Try to.”

Jeff smiled, “Thank you.”

Enzo nodded then turned to Sebastian, “Paul has posted your return to Paris all over… aahh, how do you say... social media. I came to see for myself.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Great. Well, it’s a visit, not a return. We aren’t here long.”

“Ahh,” Enzo said. “What brings you back? Tell me about your return to America.”

Sebastian looked at Kurt and Niff, “Would it be okay if we went for coffee instead of heading home?”

“Of course. That would be nice,” Kurt smiled and Nick and Jeff agreed. 

Nick called and cancelled the car as they began walking to a local cafe, [ Au Pied de Cochon ](https://www.pieddecochon.com/?utm_source=Google&utm_medium=GMB&utm_campaign=PDC), that was open 24 hours. 

They found a table outside, ordered coffee and dessert, then began to talk.

Sebastian began answering the questions that Enzo had been asking, “Kurt and I are here for another 3 weeks. We originally planned on this being the trip where he met my grandparents, and I showed him the city. But they ended up coming to the States to see us graduate, so they’ve already met. They’re still there, actually. Nick and Jeff are traveling through Europe, so they are here for a few days. We’re all going to Normandy in a couple of days, then off to London for a few more.”

“Nice,” Enzo smiled, “Tell me about America.”

“Well, there are 50 states,” Sebastian smiled. 

“Fuck you, Sebastian,” Enzo laughed.

“Your cursing in English has improved,” Sebastian grinned and Enzo rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. We had been back Stateside for about two weeks when Kurt and I met in a coffee shop. Nick and I were roommates at school, and Kurt knew both Nick and Jeff because he used to go to our school, Dalton Academy, and was Nick’s roommate the year before. We hit it off right away, and haven’t really been apart since a week or so after we met. We’ve been officially together for 10 months. He ended up transferring back to Dalton, where we all graduated together.”

Enzo nodded, “I have a feeling you’re leaving some things out.” He noticed a bit of fidgeting on Kurt’s behalf, and Nick and Jeff were keeping an eye on him.

Sebastian caressed Kurt’s thigh where his hand had been resting. He looked at Kurt, who nodded his permission to tell Enzo whatever Seb thought was appropriate. Seb turned back to Enzo, “Let’s just say we’ve had one hell of a year. There have been several traumatic events, and several beautiful events, as well. We have a very tight group of friends that we consider family, and they have helped us get through everything. We’re all stronger in the end.”

“Whatever it was, I’m glad you both had people there for you,” Enzo said sincerely.

Kurt nodded, “I don’t know what I’d do without Bas.”

Sebastian looked at Kurt with nothing but adoration, “The feeling is mutual, Baby.”

Enzo looked to Nick and Jeff with a smile, “Are they always like this?” He motioned to the obvious love the two boys shared.

Nick and Jeff nodded and together replied, “Always.”

Enzo nodded and looked back at Sebastian, “So what else have you been doing? Did you play lacrosse your final year?”

Sebastian shook his head, “No, I moved back too late to start. I was goalkeeper for soccer, though. We made it to the playoffs, then I got hurt, so we didn’t advance. And the four of us won a National title with our school’s a cappella group. That was fun. How did the team do this year?”

Enzo shrugged, “Not good without you. Didn’t even make it to the playoffs.”

“Sorry man. How’s your love life? Are you still dating Danielle?”

“No, we broke up before Christmas. We started fighting way too often. I am dating a girl named Alison. She’s pretty amazing. We’re going to the same university in the Fall. Hopefully, we can make it through the start of school and the changes that brings. What are you doing for university?”

They all discussed their plans for the coming months. Enzo and Sebastian were polite and included everyone in the conversation. It was nice for Kurt to see a little bit of what Seb’s life was like while he lived in France. He knew Sebastian loved Paris, but his past antics had tainted it. This was a refreshing change from Sebastian’s reaction to Paul.

Finally, Enzo asked, “Tell me, Sebastian. Why did you cut all ties to your life here. When you went back to America, I assumed we would still be able to talk. I thought we were friends.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, feeling a pang of guilt wash over him. Kurt took his hand, gently stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Seb answered, “I’m sorry, Enzo. Really. I didn’t feel like I had any true friends here toward the end. I was just so out of control, and I didn’t know if people liked me because of the partying, or because of my money, but I was fairly certain it wasn’t because of the real me, since nobody really got to know the real me… You have always been kind to me. I have real friends now, and I can see how you fit into that category. But this time last year… I was too lost to see that. I finally realized what was wrong in my life, and why I wasn’t happy. I knew my aunt didn’t have much time and that we were leaving soon, so, I changed my lifestyle. I let it go, and became myself again. I wanted to start over when we moved back to the States, and I wasn’t sure anyone here would fit into that change. So, I changed my phone number, and got rid of all social media accounts, starting all new ones. I honestly didn’t think anyone would care much.”

Enzo frowned, “Of course I care. We may not have been really close, but I care.” He paused for a minute, “Can I get your new number? Maybe we can keep in touch this time?”

Sebastian thought for a moment, “Honestly Enzo, I’d like to keep in touch with you, and maybe one or two of the other guys from the team, but not anyone else. If I give you my new information, you have to promise not to share it with _ anyone _. Especially Paul and his buddies.”

Enzo nodded, “Yes, I understand. Paul and I aren’t really friends anymore. He has gotten worse since you left. I’m not sure what is going on with him.”

They exchanged information, chatted for a few more minutes, then decided to call it a night. Nick had given Sebastian back his phone so he could get Enzo’s info, and then Seb called the car service to meet them back on the block where the club was so they could walk Enzo back toward his car. 

As they passed Le Tango again, Kurt got an uneasy feeling. He was sure Sebastian felt it too, because his grip on his hand tightened. 

They made it to the storefront they had been waiting at before, when Enzo started to say his goodbyes. He hugged Sebastian,_ “It really was good to see you, Sebastian. You hold onto that man of yours. He seems like a keeper. Your friends seem great, too. I’m so happy that now you have the right kind of people.” _

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply when Paul’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he shouted,_ “What the fuck, Sebastian?! So you can be all buddy-buddy with Enzo, and not me? What… Is it only guys you used to fuck that you can’t stand anymore?” _

Kurt was turning red with anger. He had calmed Sebastian’s thoughts, Enzo came along, and everything was going well. Paul just _ had _ to show up again.

Enzo frowned, _ “Paul! Jesus, man, get a grip!” _

Sebastian sighed, _ “I’m not the same guy I used to be, Paul. It’s uncomfortable for me to be around that train of thought now. It’s just not who am. And honestly, it never really was. I thought it was, but I was wrong. So yeah, being around you is hard for me.” _

Kurt and Nick were watching closely. Jeff was getting antsy, not knowing what was going on. Nick squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear, “It’s okay, Hun.”

Paul walked up to Sebastian with a look in his eyes that was fairly unreadable. No one could tell if it was lust or anger. It may have been both. He was getting too close for comfort, and Kurt stepped in front of Seb.

“Baby…” Sebastian said, concerned. He started to pull him back, but Kurt jerked his arm out of Sebastian’s grasp and wasn’t budging. He was furious.

Paul looked him up and down again and smirked, _ “Well...BABY...I was going to stake my claim on what was already mine, but if you want to play, I might be able to have a little more fun with this than I thought.” _ He laughed as he reached out to touch Kurt’s face. 

Kurt slapped his hand away, _ “Don’t touch me. Bas is not yours. He never was. He never will be. So back off.” _

_ “You have no idea what you’re talking about, twink.” _Paul snarled.

_ “He does, actually. KURT knows everything about me. We don’t keep secrets. He knows all about my past, and loves me anyway.” _Sebastian remained as calm as he could.

_ “What is wrong with you, Paul? Sebastian’s been gone a year. You were never boyfriends. What the hell?” _Enzo frowned, not knowing what had gotten into Paul.

_ “I don’t understand what’s got you so upset.” _ Sebastian stated.

_ “What had YOU so upset in there earlier, Sebastian? You acted like I repulsed you. We used to fuck around all the time. We’d party together weekly. Then all the sudden you cut all ties, and find yourself a fucking boyfriend? This,” _ He looked at Kurt, _ “is what you replace me with?!” _

Kurt crossed his arms and cocked his hip, giving his best bitch face as he glared at Paul. 

Sebastian stepped in front of him a bit, much to Kurt’s displeasure, and made his point,_ “You were NEVER mine… I was NEVER yours… therefore, there’s no ‘replacing’ going on. Seeing you reminded me of the person I used to be, and I don’t like that guy. It’s a hard reality for me to face.” _

_ “I...I was that reality, Sebastian! You were mine whether you knew it or not!” _ He stepped closer, well past the boundaries of personal space, _ “We fucked. We partied. We had a good time. I can show you all of that again.” _He had inched his way closer. 

Sebastian bristled and put his hand on Paul’s chest to push him away. Paul knocked Seb’s hands away, invading his personal space in a flash. Paul grabbed his arms and yanked him into his chest, leaning in for a kiss. 

Sebastian turned his head and yelled, _ “Stop!” _

All of the guys were already in action, headed for Paul. Just before Enzo grabbed his arms to hold him back, Paul frowned in anger as he shoved Sebastian back so hard that he stumbled back hit the wall of the storefront they were near. 

Enzo finally had a good grip on Paul. Kurt looked at Sebastian quickly, seeing he was okay, and still standing. He turned to Paul,_ “Don’t you dare touch him again! I swear, I’ll fucking kill you.” _

Paul tried to break free out of Enzo’s grip, but couldn’t. _ “Fuck you!” _ Paul yelled, then spit in Kurt’s face. 

Kurt closed his eyes in disgust for a split second before opening his eyes and glared at Paul. He slapped Paul so hard that his head whipped to the side and the sound seemed to echo in the street. _ “You wish,” _ Kurt growled.

The look in Paul’s eyes terrified Kurt. He held fast with his bitch face, but Jeff and Nick could see the fear in Kurt’s eyes. They understood immediately that the anger and rage Kurt saw in Paul, reminded him of Blaine. As Kurt raised his arm to wipe the saliva from his face with his sleeve, Jeff grabbed him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him away. 

Everything happened in a matter of a few seconds, but Sebastian was back in Paul’s face in what seemed like an instant. He grabbed Paul by the throat with one hand, _ “You touch me or my boyfriend ever again, I will rip you to shreds and bury you piece by piece. He is my world, and I will not have some delusional asshole from my past be added to the list of people who have hurt him. Do I make myself clear?” _

Paul only glared in return.

Nick came up and grabbed Sebastian by the arm, “Come on, Seb. The car is here. Kurt’s waiting for you.”

That seemed to wake Sebastian out of his rage, and he let Nick drag him back to the car.

Kurt had let Jeff pull him away, but he refused to get in the car until he knew Sebastian was with him. When Seb reached Kurt, he threw his arms around him, holding tight as Kurt melted into him. 

Nick opened their car door, “Get in.” They climbed in as Jeff ran around to the other side, and Nick got in the front passenger seat.

Kurt asked in a shaky voice, “Are you okay, Bas?” as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

Sebastian softly answered, “I’m fine, Babe. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

Kurt nodded with tears in his eyes. He was shaking with adrenaline, anger, and fear.

Sebastian held him tighter, “I swear, I’ll kill that bastard if he even looks at you again. I’m so sorry, Baby.” He pulled back to look at his boyfriend, “Kurt?”

Kurt continued to shake as his eyebrows knit together, and panic started to creep it’s way in. 

“It was the look in his eyes,” Jeff said quietly. “I have no idea what he was saying, but I saw it too.” 

Sebastian nodded that he agreed and understood. He ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair, “It’s okay, Baby. I’ve got you. I won’t let anything happen. I promise.” He held Kurt close as they made their way home. 

“He...He tried to kiss you.” Kurt’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

“Yes, but he didn’t, Baby.” Sebastian shook his head as he caressed Kurt’s face gently in his hands.

“He grabbed you, and he shoved you…” Kurt forced himself to say.

Sebastian nodded sadly, “He did. But I’m okay. I’m fine.”

“And you defended him, Kurt. You stood your ground for Seb,” Nick said, proud of Kurt.

Sebastian sighed, “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Kurt looked worried. He didn’t want Sebastian to be upset with him, but at the same time, he wasn’t about to stand by and let some asshole touch his man. However, the thought of Sebastian being upset with him was not helping tilt the scale away from panic. His breathing started to become a little labored. He closed his eyes and began counting backwards from 10. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian kissing his cheek, “Baby… It’s okay. I’m not mad. I just… worry. I’m honored that you defended me, but I don’t want you to put yourself in harms way to do it.”

“I would do anything for you,” Kurt whispered, laying his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I know,” Sebastian kissed his forehead.

Meanwhile, back on the street as the car pulled away, Enzo shoved Paul away. _ “Idiot. You’re such a fucking idiot.” _ He walked away, leaving Paul standing there by himself.

Once they were back at the house, Sebastian and Kurt immediately got in the shower. They lovingly washed each other, stripping any saliva and phantom smells of Paul off of their skin. 

They fell asleep that night holding each other and reassuring each other that everything was going to be okay. 

…………..

The following morning, Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He felt the sheets next to him, and they were cold. He frowned, seeing Sebastian’s cell phone on the nightstand. He made his way to the bathroom, then headed downstairs, thinking he would find Sebastian in the kitchen drinking coffee, but he didn’t. He looked all over the first floor. He made is way down the pool, thinking maybe Sebastian was relaxing in the hot tub, or swimming, but he wasn’t. Kurt couldn’t find Sebastian anywhere. He was fairly certain he knew where he was, so he gave him some time to be alone.

When Nick and Jeff came down to the kitchen, Kurt looked up from his coffee and greeted them with a small smile. 

Jeff hugged him, “Are you doing okay, Kurtsie?”

Kurt nodded, and answered softly, “I’m fine.”

“Where’s Seb?” Nick asked as he poured Jeff a cup of coffee.

“He’s not here. I think he needed some alone time to think.” Kurt sighed and went to the window that looked out at the garden.

Jeff spoke carefully, “How long has he been gone?”

Kurt shrugged a bit, “I don’t know. He was gone when I woke up. He left his phone here, so I can’t call him.”

“And you don’t know where he is? That’s odd.”

“I think I know where he is. I’m just trying to give him some space.” Kurt walked out of the kitchen and went to the bedroom. He plopped down on the bed, looking over at the empty space next to him. Closing his eyes, a tear fell. The previous night had been very emotional, and he was hoping that Sebastian was dealing with it well. He worried about him, and didn’t know how much longer he could take being there without his Love… Not knowing what he was thinking or feeling, not having him close… It was beginning to be too much.

Kurt took a deep breath, looking at the time on his phone. He had been awake for over an hour, and Sebastian had been gone long before that. He couldn’t take it anymore. Kurt got dressed, made his way downstairs, and went to find his man.

He walked straight to the secret garden. He slowly made his way along the path, and paused at what he saw when he reached the bench under the Magnolia tree. Sebastian was laying on the bench, stretched out with his head propped at one end, and his feet propped at the other, with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. Kurt simply stood and watched.

As if Sebastian could sense his presence, he opened his eyes and saw Kurt standing in his favorite spot in the entire world. He blinked, “Am I dreaming? Are you real?”

Kurt smiled softly, and slowly walked toward the man he loved. “I’m real,” he whispered.

Sebastian grinned as he sat up. He held out his arms, beckoning Kurt to come to him.

Kurt walked into Sebastian’s arms and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. A feeling of relief washed over him from head to toe. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt, closing his eyes and inhaling Kurt’s scent. He loved this man so much. He didn't want to let go. And he wouldn’t. He had made his way to the garden at dawn. He woke up with flashes of the night before playing in his memory. He needed to clear his mind, and before he knew it, his feet had taken him to the garden. 

~He sat with the thoughts of what his life was like a year ago. Enzo had made a point that he did have friends. At least a couple. The difference was that they weren’t close friends. His friends at Dalton and McKinley were on a whole different level. 

He thought about what Paul had said. Apparently Paul had claimed him as his own, and Seb didn’t even know it. His behaviour was confusing. He wondered if his leaving was why Paul had gotten worse like Enzo said. He also thought maybe Paul was just jealous of Kurt. He didn’t really know, and at this point, he didn’t really care, as long as he left them alone.

Finally, his thoughts revolved around Kurt, as they most often did. He thought about what Kurt said about how all of his past made him the perfect man for him. Kurt had always said he understood and loved him regardless, but now he had proven that point. He thought about how Kurt had not hesitated to confront Paul. He had never had someone do that for him. Not really. He didn’t like that Kurt put himself in harm's way, but he truly was honored that Kurt loved him enough to do so. 

He had no idea how much time had passed once he arrived in the garden. He laid back on the bench, closing his eyes. He thought about life with Kurt… Everything they had been through, everything he loved about him. He had already known he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. He had known that from early on in their relationship, and had already put a plan into action. Now, he just needed to hold him in his arms and remind himself that this really was his life. ~

“Are you okay, Bas?” Kurt softly asked as he cradled Seb’s head against this chest. He stroked his hair and kissed the top of Sebastian’s head as he waited for the answer. 

“I’m more than okay, Kurt. I have you. You are all I need.” Sebastian looked up and they shared a soft kiss. Kurt smiled down at him and Sebastian was happier than he had ever been.

When they finally made it home, Nick and Jeff were waiting for them in the living room. “Everything okay?” Nick asked softly.

“Wonderful,” Sebastian answered honestly.

The rest of the day was spent with the four friends together. They visited the [ Palace of Versailles ](http://www.chateauversailles.fr/) first. Kurt fell in love with the gardens, which he often did. It made Sebastian happy that they would be living across from Central Park, since Kurt seemed to always be drawn towards nature. More specifically, flowers and parks. 

After several hours at the palace, they spent the rest of the day shopping. Jeff and Kurt were in heaven. Nick and Seb were just enjoying spending time together and watching their boyfriends get so excited. All four of them bought some designer pieces. Kurt even bought Sugar a dress. He figured he couldn’t be in Paris and not get something nice for his best girl. 

Before returning home, Sebastian took the guys to his favorite bookstore, [ Shakespeare and Company. ](https://shakespeareandcompany.com) All of the boys loved books, but probably none more than Sebastian. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed this place. There was simply nothing like it back in Ohio. 

Once they were home, Kurt fixed a late dinner and they ate in the garden again. “I love eating out here. It’s so private and beautiful.” Nick smiled.

Sebastian nodded, “I think so too. It’s always been one of my favorite places.” He took a bite of his dinner, “This is really good, Babe.” 

“Thanks. Glad you like it. I’ve never fixed it before. Chicken cordon bleu is totally new to me, but I was inspired.” Kurt winked. 

“How very French of you,” Jeff chuckled. “It is really good though, Kurtsie.” Nick agreed.

“Well, the food has been one of the things I love about France so far. We shouldn’t eat out every night, so I thought I might give it a go here. I was a little disappointed when I looked up the recipe and discovered that’s not a French dish at all. It stems from Switzerland. Who knew?”

“Well, the name is French, so it counts,” Sebastian smiled.

After dinner, they packed their bags for the morning. They were preparing to leave for Normandy, and Kurt was really getting excited about seeing the ocean for the first time. Seeing parts of it from an aeroplane when they flew to New York just didn’t count. He wanted to feel the sand beneath his feet, and the waves crash into his legs. 

As they lay in bed, Sebastian was the big spoon. He rubbed Kurt’s arm and asked, “Are you excited about tomorrow?” Kurt had been fusing about what to take, and excitedly asking about what Sebastian thought they would need for the beach.

“I am. I’m a little nervous, but I can’t wait at the same time.”

Seb frowned a little, “What are you nervous about?”

“The ocean. It’s big and powerful. I’m not the strongest swimmer, so I don’t know if you’ll get me to go very far.”

“That’s okay, Babe. I think you’ll still enjoy it, even if you don’t go out far. It’s not like it’s a beach that's best for snorkeling. They do snorkel and dive there, but it's not like it's Hawaii or something. Just testing the waters is fine. I’m just happy you get to see the ocean.”

Kurt grinned, “I love you, Bas. Thank you for taking me to so many amazing places.”

Sebastian squeezed Kurt a little tighter and kissed his shoulder, “I love you, too, Baby. I’m so happy to be able to do these things with you. You make everything seem amazing, even if it’s not. You’re kind of magical, ya know.”

Kurt chuckled, “Nah. I just think we’re magical together.”

Sebastian began kissing Kurt’s neck, “That’s very true, Baby. Very true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and kind comments! Thank you for reading!


	4. Adventure Within An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends travel to Normandy, then head to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long one. Trying to squeeze everything in so I can keep it at 5 chapters.  
A lot of what I write (in both stories) is inspired by my life in one way or another. I have been to several of these places, and try to keep it as accurate as possible. I do research before writing, and share links when possible. Some of what is in this story is nearly impossible to do in one day (and they aren't old enough to rent a car), but, hey... That's why this is fiction! lol

Kurt smiled when he woke up in Sebastian’s arms. It was much better than waking up to an empty bed like the previous day. He raised his head to look at Seb, only to find Sebastian already looking at him. They both smiled, and kissed each other softly before climbing out of bed to get their adventure within an adventure started. 

Sebastian got ready quickly, then kissed Kurt on the cheek, “I’ll be back in a little bit. I’m going to pick up the rental car.”

“Okay. Be careful, please.” Kurt kissed him back, then returned to finish getting ready. 

“Always, Babe.” 

When Sebastian returned, they all loaded their luggage into the trunk. It took a bit of maneuvering, but thankfully, the bags all fit. On their journey, they discussed what they wanted to see, and what they already had reservations for. Kurt was getting more and more excited. For someone who hand only been to a few places, and nowhere far from Ohio, Kurt sure was getting to see things had only ever imagined and dreamt about.

When the subject of the beach came up, Sebastian said, “I hope you’re not too disappointed, Babe. I mean, it’s beautiful. Don’t get me wrong. But it’s not like tropical islands or anything. I just don’t know what you’re expecting.”

“I don’t have any preconceived ideas about any of it. I mean, I know a little about it from history class, and even art history class. But that’s it.”

“Well, other than it not being particularly tropical in appearance, that water is pretty cold. And the waves aren’t that big at all since it’s in the English Channel. But the cliffs and the water are gorgeous.” Sebastian glanced over at Kurt. 

“Can’t wait,” Kurt smiled. 

Jeff was looking at a maps app on his phone, “Why didn’t we just take the train to Normandy? This says it wouldn't have taken us long.”

“It wouldn’t have. I just wanted the freedom of going where we want when we want. This way, we can stop along the way, and don’t have to be on a schedule. And I have an international driver's license, so it works,” Sebastian replied.

“I figured there was a reason. I just didn’t know what it was.” Jeff paused for a moment, then looked at Nick with wide eyes, suddenly realizing something, “Nicky! We didn't get to the sexy toy store!”

Everyone laughed and Nick answered, “I know, Hun. I’m sure there will be others. If not, we can always look online.”

Jeff pouted, “I don’t want to look online. I want to see first hand what I’m getting.”

“We’ll worry about that if we don’t find a place. There are always places back home, too. Europe doesn’t hold our only options.”

“I know. It’s just that people are more accepting here.” Jeff gave Nick his best puppy dog eyes.

“Don’t you give me that look, Jeffie. We’ll see what we can do. What else do you want?!”

Jeff shrugged, “I don’t know…”

Kurt smiled and turned around to look at Jeff, “You know… there’s this amazing thing called the internet. We have these other amazing things that are little hand-held computers that we keep in our pockets. You could always Google it, Jeffie.”

“Smartass. It’s a good thing I love you, Kurtsie.” Everyone chuckled.

“Love you, too, Jeffie,” Kurt sang.

Jeff searched for a few minutes, then exclaimed, “I found a few shops in London!”

“Well, there ya go, Hun. We’ll go while we’re there.” Nick leaned over and kissed Jeff on the cheek.

It didn’t take long, and they were pulling into the resort parking lot. [ La Ferme Saint-Siméon ](https://travel.usnews.com/Hotels/review-La_Ferme_Saint-Simeon-Honfleur-France-109737/Pictures/#gallery) was a gorgeous resort. They looked around inside for a bit, enjoying it’s rustic, yet elegant, old world feel. They checked in, grabbed their bags, and headed to their rooms. Both couples had booked sea view rooms. They went their separate ways, agreeing to meet in a half hour to go to the beach.

When Kurt and Sebastian entered their room, Sebastian quickly said, “Don’t look out the window.”

Kurt frowned in confusion, “Why not?”

Sebastian smiled, “I want you to see the ocean with nothing blocking your view this time. No windows from a plane, or a resort room. Nothing but ocean air between it, and you.” 

Kurt smiled, “You’re always thinking of how to make things good for me. I love that about you.” He walked up to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. He leaned up, and they kissed gently.

“Of course I am. You do the same for me too, Babe.” 

“Mmhmm. Because I love you.” Kurt looked around the room without moving from Seb’s embrace. “This room is beautiful. The entire resort is gorgeous. Thanks for bringing me here, Bas.” 

“You’re welcome, Babe. I’m glad we have the opportunity. Before you know it, we’ll be up to our eyeballs in classes and studying.”

“Yeah.” Kurt leaned back a bit so he could look at Sebastian properly, “We have to promise each other that no matter how crazy school gets, we’ll make time for each other.”

“I will always make time for you, Babe. I promise.” Seb kissed Kurt on the forehead.

“I promise too,” Kurt smiled. 

Both couples met in the lobby and headed down to the beach. When they exited the building and headed out to the gardens, they were greeted with a beautiful view of the bay. 

“What are you thinking, Babe?” Sebastian asked, as the four friends stood looking out at the ocean view.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and almost shyly answered, “That it looks like Lake Erie?”

They all chuckled, and Sebastian answered, “Yeah, you’re right. But that’s only because we’re looking at the bay and you can see the town on the other side. It doesn’t seem like the ocean. Let’s take the path over there. It leads down to a different beach that has a much different view.” Sebastian had apparently asked all the right questions when he checked in.

They walked through the garden, enjoying the flowers, stopping to see an artist paint, and watching the landscape change slightly as they walked. As they reached the crest of a hill and broke through a line of trees, Sebastian got out his phone and began recording. They were greeted with a gorgeous view of cliffs on the right, and the expansive English Channel before them. 

Kurt sucked in a breath, “Wow…”

“Better?” Sebastian smiled. Kurt simply nodded.

Jeff and Nick headed down the path to the beach, but it seemed Kurt was frozen in awe. He looked out and tears welled in his eyes.

Sebastian stopped recording, “Are you okay, Babe?” He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and rubbed Kurt’s side.   
“It’s just so beautiful.”

“It is. Just like you.” Sebastian kissed his cheek.

Kurt smiled up at him, “I want to feel the sand under my feet. Let’s go.”

They walked down to the semi-private beach to join Nick and Jeff. It was officially resort property, so it wasn’t crowded with a lot of outsiders. There were several umbrellas with lounge chairs underneath, as well as some cabanas along the beach. Nick and Jeff had chosen an umbrella and put their things under it. Sebastian and Kurt did the same with the umbrella next to them. There had been cabanas free, but Kurt didn’t want an obstructed view for his first time at the ocean.

Kurt took off his shoes and shirt, then walked toward the water. Sebastian snapped a quick picture. He handed his phone to Nick, who quickly switched it to video mode, and recorded as Sebastian jogged up to join Kurt. Niff walked closer, and Jeff took a couple of pictures. No one said a word.

Kurt stopped just before the waves met his feet. He looked at Sebastian and smiled. Seb smiled back, “Are you ready?”

Kurt smiled even bigger and took a step, allowing the waves to wash over his feet. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and soaked in the feeling. 

All of the boys were smiling. They loved watching Kurt experience something new, but they also had a whole new appreciation for what they were doing because of his reaction. Travel, the ocean, it was second nature to them. Kurt made them see just how special it truly was. 

Kurt reached back, and Sebastian automatically gave him his hand. They walked together until they were waist deep. Kurt turned to Seb, wrapping his arms around his neck, and they shared a sweet kiss. Nick turned off the recording, and he and Jeff returned their phones to their bags before joining Kurt and Sebastian in the water. 

Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian swam in the water. Kurt decided that waist deep was far enough for him for now. Since there weren't any big waves, he wasn’t as intimidated as he thought he would be, but he was taking it one step at a time. 

After awhile, Kurt headed back to the beach and pulled out a book that he had purchased at Shakespear and Company, sat under the umbrella, and began to read. He would look up and smile every once in awhile, watching his boyfriend and friends having fun in the water. 

Kurt smiled politely when an employee from the resort approached him.

_ “Good afternoon, Sir. May I get you anything to drink?” _

_ “No, but thank you for asking.” _Kurt smiled.

_ “My pleasure,” _the waiter smiled and walked away… but not before turning around and checking Kurt out. Sebastian noticed from the water, but didn’t say anything. It was something he had already resigned himself to getting used to. He could be protective of Kurt without being over the top.

Once they had their fill of the beach, they headed back to their rooms for showers. They met up an hour later and walked over to the town center of [ Honfleur ](http://en.normandie-tourisme.fr/discover/normandy-must-sees/the-10-top-normandy-must-sees/honfleur-86-2.html). The cobble streets and half timbered buildings oozed the feeling of an old French port town. Kurt loved it. They shopped the art galleries and boutiques for a few hours before finally stopping and getting dinner. They ate at a local seafood restaurant, having the freshest seafood any of them had ever eaten, and enjoyed the view of the sailboats in the harbor. 

With full stomachs and a few shopping bags in hand, they headed back to the resort. As they walked into the lobby, they passed a bar that had a bit of dancing and a relaxed atmosphere.

“We should go grab a couple of drinks,” Nick smiled as he watched a couple twirl each other around.

“Oooh, yeah. This place looks nice,” Jeff stood in the doorway and looked around a bit. “Seems casual, too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sebastian turned to Kurt, “Are you up for it, Babe?”

“Yeah. Looks fun.”

As the boys headed up to their room, Nick held Sebastian back a bit. He leaned in and whispered, “Can I talk to you for a few minutes? I don’t want Jeff to notice. Maybe when we get down there, you and I can step outside?”

Sebastian frowned a bit and nodded, “Sure, Nick. Is everything okay?”

Nick nodded, “Yeah. I just want your advice on something. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, okay. We’ll let them head into the bar, and we can talk in the lobby or out on the patio. Can I let Kurt know?”

Nick replied, “Yeah, just tell him not to say anything to Jeff.” 

Sebastian agreed and they headed to their rooms to freshen up. Once the door was closed, Sebastian spoke to Kurt, “Babe, when we go down, Nick and I are going to find somewhere private to talk for a little bit.”

Kurt turned to look at him with a bit of concern, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. He says everything is fine. He doesn’t want Jeff to know though. We haven’t really had a chance to speak privately, which we used to do all the time, since we were roommates. He said he wants some advice.” Sebastian paused for a minute, then asked, “Babe, if he asks about us in any way, is it okay with you if I share whatever I feel comfortable with?”

“That’s fine, Bas. You know I trust your judgement. But let me know if there’s something I can help with.” Kurt set his bags down and chuckled.

Sebastian smiled and walked up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him from behind, “What’s so funny?”

Kurt smiled as he motioned toward the bag, “It’s not even July, and I’m almost finished with my Christmas shopping. IF I can wait that long. I may be handing out gifts the minute we get back.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Good thing I have extra luggage for when we fly home.”

Kurt turned in Seb’s arms, kissing him chastely, “You’re so smart.”

“I just know my man and his love of shopping.”

Kurt went up to Jeff and grabbed his hand, “Let’s get some drinks!” as they went into the bar.

Nick and Sebastian headed straight for the patio outside. They sat in some of the lounge chairs that faced the ocean, and began their discussion.

Back in the bar, Jeff smiled, “What are you having, Kurtsie?”

“Mmm, I don’t know.” He sat on the bar stool with his back to the bar, looking out at the couples who were dancing. It was a small bar, with some tables and booths. The dance floor was rather small too. A large wall of windows and doors made it seem bigger than it was. There was a patio with some extra tables and lighting that looked inviting as well.  
_ “May I help you gentlemen?” _The bartender asked. He was the same waiter as earlier on the beach, and when Kurt turned to look at him, he noticed right away. It was obvious, too, so the bartender smiled even bigger.

_ “You wear a lot of hats at this place, don’t you?” _ Kurt smiled. 

He nodded and winked, _ “Indeed I do. Can I get you two something to drink?” _

_ “Hmm. Do you know how to make a long island iced tea? Is that even a thing in France?” _Kurt wrinkled his nose adorably at the silliness he felt asking such a question.

_ “Well, I don’t know about the rest of France, but I have no idea what it is, or how to make it. What does it have in it? Maybe I can recommend something similar.” _

_ “I don’t know exactly, but I do know it has tequila, rum, vodka, gin, and coke. There’s more to it, but I have no idea what.” _ Kurt looked back at all the bottles behind the bar, wondering what else it could be.

_ “That sounds like a strong drink. Are you sure can handle something that strong?” _He smirked as he looked Kurt up and down as much as he could from behind the bar.

Kurt didn’t notice, _ “It’s my go-to drink. I’m sure I’ll be fine if you make me something similar. Besides, that’s the benefit of having a room here.” _

The bartender nodded with a smirk,_ “Good point. I’m Louis, by the way. Let me know if you need… anything… while you’re here.” _ He cleared his throat, _ “What would your friend like?” _ He nodded toward Jeff. 

_ “Thanks, Louis.” _ He turned toward Jeff, “What would you like to drink, Jeff? Apparently, long island iced tea is out.” 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having. And I don’t speak French, but he is totally flirting with you.” Jeff said as he cast an unamused look over his shoulder to the bartender.

Kurt frowned, unable to see it, “He is not. He’s being friendly. It’s his job.” He looked back to the bartender, _ “He’s having what I’m having. Which is ...?” _

Louis smiled a little, _ “Well, we could go with Absinthe. It’s said to have some psychedelic properties, and was the drink of choice by many of France’s great artists, including Degas, van Gogh, and Hemingway.” _

Kurt made a face,_ “I’m not sure I want something that gives me thoughts on the level of van Gogh. He was a brilliant painter, but completely mentally unstable… Hence the suicide.” _

Louis laughed, _ “Good point. How about I mix you both up something special, and I won’t make you have visions of anything, or give you suicidal thoughts.” _

_ “Sounds good,” _Kurt smiled.

“Fliiiirrrtttingggg…..” Jeff sang. 

“I am not!” Kurt frowned.

“Oh, I know _ you _ aren’t. At least, not intentionally. But bartender-boy is definitely flirting. You just don’t see it.” Jeff leaned back, putting his elbows on the bar behind him. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

A minute later, Louis brought the drinks over, _ “Here you are, gentlemen. Shall I start a tab?” _

_ “Yes. Thank you.” _

Louis nodded and went to help some other customers at the opposite end of the bar. 

Jeff looked around, “Where are our boyfriends, anyway?”

Kurt answered, “I’m pretty sure they went outside to talk. I think they miss each other now that they aren’t roommates anymore.” Kurt took a sip of his drink, “Mmm, this is good.” 

Jeff tried his and agreed, “It is. Bartender-boy makes a good drink.”

Kurt smirked and shook his head, “His name is Louis.”

Jeff chuckled, “Of course it is. How very French of him.” Kurt just shook his head and sipped his drink. 

After Jeff’s second drink, they were ready for the dance floor. They danced all around, laughing and having a great time. Louis was watching them from behind the bar when Sebastian and Nick came in. Louis had no idea that Sebastian and Nick were with the other two guys… Not that he noticed them come in at all. He had seen Kurt on the beach earlier, and assumed he was with whoever was in the water, but could not make out what they looked like. 

Sebastian leaned over and quietly spoke to Nick, “Go ahead and join them. I’ll get us some drinks.” Nick nodded and joined Kurt and Jeff.

Sebastian sat at the end of the bar. When the bartender didn’t notice him, too busy looking over at the guys, Sebastian cleared his throat. 

Louis looked over quickly, then looked over again, realizing he had a customer. _ “Sorry, Sir. I was a bit distracted,” _ he smirked.

_ “I noticed. What, or should I say who, caught your eye?” _Sebastian asked, looking toward the dance floor. He knew this was the waiter from the beach, and he knew exactly who caught his eye. 

Louis leaned against the bar, lost in his thoughts of Kurt. He looked back at the dance floor, _ “Well, I’m gay, and there are a couple of American guys out there that are hot. The one is gorgeous… His sweet voice...and my god, those eyes.” _

_ “Mmm, yes. You can’t tell if they are blue, gray, or maybe even green. It’s like they’re all three at one time. They are so expressive that they speak to your soul. And the voice… Sings like an angel,” _ Sebastian said in a lustful tone as he looked from Kurt to the bartender. 

Louis’ eyes widened a bit, and he slowly turned back toward Sebastian. _ “A-are you...Oh my god...Are you together? I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” _

Sebastian nodded. His expression was a combination of amused, cocky, and protective,_ “We are. And no worries. I fully understand who I have, and how he attracts gay men like bees to honey. He has no idea the effects he has on anyone. As long as you are respectful and keep your hands and comments to yourself... and I fucking mean that... then you are free to think whatever you want. It’s a lesson that’s been difficult for me to accept, but I’m trying.” _

Louis nodded and looked back to Kurt, _ “I get that. You’re a lucky man. He was really sweet and funny. And obviously gorgeous.” _ He looked back to Sebastian and quickly schooled his expression seeing the protective look in Sebastian’s eyes as he watched him. _ “Sorry. What can I get you to drink?” _

Sebastian ordered two drinks. One for himself, and one for Nick. He grinned watching Kurt dance as he waited for Louis to fix the drinks. 

Nick noticed the bartender delivering the drinks, so he headed to the bar and joined Sebastian. “They’re having so much fun,” Nick smiled.

“He has fun pretty much everywhere he goes lately. Especially when he’s with people he loves.” Sebastian took a swig of his drink. 

“So he’s doing well?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah. He seems to be doing really well. I hope it stays that way once we move and classes start.”

Before they were finished with their drinks, Kurt and Jeff came up to them at the bar. “Bas!”

Sebastian chuckled, “Hi, Baby. How many drinks have you had?” Kurt wasn’t fall over drunk, but he definitely wasn’t sober.

Kurt smiled, “Just one!”

Jeff smiled right along with him, “I had two. Strong ones... Bartender-boy makes a mean drink.”

“Bartender-boy?” Nick snickered.

Both Kurt and Jeff nodded. Kurt stage whispered, “His name is Louis.”

Jeff stage whispered, “And he’s a flirt. He flirteded with Kurtsie in French, Seb. Kurtsie doesn’t know, but I could tell.”

Kurt rolled his eyes again, and Sebastian chuckled, “Um, ‘flirteded’? Are you sure you’re only two drinks in?” Jeff nodded, with a very serious look on his face that Nick found to be hilarious.

“I want another. They’re yummy,” Kurt announced.   
“Well, you seem to be handling it better than Jeff. If you order another, you need water too.”

“M’kay!” Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissed him. “Mmm, now _ this _ is yummy.”

Sebastian chuckled again, then waived Louis over as he kept a possessive arm around Kurt’s waist. _ “I’ll have another one of these,” he raised his glass, “and he'll have another one of whatever you fixed him before, but a water as well, please.” _

Louis nodded then looked at Nick and Jeff,_ “Anything else for you two?” _

Nick answered, _ “One moment.” _ He looked at Jeff, “Hun, do you want anything?”

Jeff nodded, “Another yummy red drink.”

Nick looked at Louis, _ “Was he drinking something red?” _Louis said yes, so Nick ordered them both another round, plus some water.

Kurt continued to stand in between Sebastian’s legs as Seb sat at a bar stool. He ran his finger down Sebastian’s chest and quietly spoke, “Do I get to dance with my sexy boyfriend? I love dancing with Jeffie, but nothing compares to you.”

A wave of warmth spread through Sebastian, “Of course, Babe. Let’s finish the drinks we just ordered, then we can dance. You know I love dancing with you too.” He leaned in and kissed Kurt sweetly.

Kurt whispered, “I love you so much.”

Seb smiled, “I love you too, Baby.”

Louis came over with their drinks and smiled at the two of them. He was a bit jealous, but mostly he just enjoyed seeing happy gay couples so obviously in love. It gave him a sense of hope that he could have that some day as well. 

Kurt took a sip of his drink and hummed in delight at the taste. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “Can I taste?”

Kurt grinned, “Mmhmm.” He handed the drink Sebastian who quickly tried it.

“Damn, Babe. That is really good, but it is really strong. I can’t believe you aren’t falling over by now.”

“Well, I ate recently, so that helps,” Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian turned to Nick, “Try Jeff’s drink. It’s strong. I don’t think they should have any more. Not of that anyway.”

Nick tried it, and his eyes widened, “Holy shit! No wonder he’s so tipsy. He didn’t eat that much at dinner, either. This will be his last.”

“But Nicky…” Jeff whined. All Nick had to do was look at him a certain way, and Jeff sighed, “Okay.”

They finished their drinks and headed for the dance floor. They only danced to a couple of songs before Nick took Jeff back to the bar for some water. 

“I don’t need water, Nicky,” Jeff whined.

“Trust me, Hun. You do. We have a big day tomorrow, and we don’t need you to be hungover. Just drink it.”

Jeff sighed and then drank his water. He looked out at Sebastian and Kurt. “I want what they have.”

Nick frowned, “What do you mean? We HAVE what they have… For years now.”

Jeff nodded, “I know, Nicky. I love you soooo much. More than anything in the whole wide world. But I want what they have.”

Nick squinted, trying to read between the lines, “You aren’t making any sense, Jeff. What do they have that we don’t?” 

Jeff rolled his eyes, “You knooowww….”

Nick raised his eyebrows, “You really think you want that? I’m not so sure you do.” 

“Mmm, they are so hot about it.”

Nick shook his head, “Jeffie, are you talking about in the bedroom, or outside the bedroom? Or both?”

“All of it, Nicky.” Jeff sighed and rested his head on Nick’s shoulder. 

Nick rubbed Jeff’s back, “I’m not so sure you really understand what they have, Jeff. What their relationship entails. I don’t know if it’s really what you want… But we’ll talk about it when you’re sober, Hun. Just know that I love you, and will try to do whatever makes you happy.”

Jeff sighed and leaned into Nick, “I know, Nicky.”

Sebastian and Kurt were on the dance floor when Kurt started to get really tired, really fast. He held on to Sebastian, “Bas, I think I need to sit down.”

Sebastian frowned, “Are you okay, Babe?”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah. I’m just really tired all of a sudden. I think those drinks, and the rest of our adventures today, are finally catching up to me.”

“Okay. Why don’t we get you one more water, then we can head to bed.” Kurt nodded and Sebastian wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and walked over to join Nick and Jeff. 

Just as they sat down, Kurt’s phone buzzed. He looked at it, realizing he had one old message and one new one. The old one was from his dad.

**From Dad**:

Hope you’re having a good time, Bud. We miss you. Send pictures. Don’t make me have to text Sebastian to get them this time.

Kurt quickly responded.

**To Dad:**

We’re safe and sound in Normandy. Having a great time. Bas will text you pics from the ocean. It was amazing!

Kurt held his phone up for Sebastian to see. “Look, Bas. I’m freaking great at drunk texting!”

Sebastian laughed and read the text, “You actually are. That was risky, since it’s your dad. I’ll send him some pictures.” He sent Burt some pictures and the video from the beach earlier. Burt texted Sebastian back a few minutes later.

**From Burt:**

He looks so happy, Seb. Thanks for doing this for him.

**From Sebastian:**

You know it’s my pleasure. Literally. And we should have news next week!

**From Burt:**

Can’t wait!

Kurt looked at the next message, which was from Sugar. Sort of. It had an image attached.

**From Sugar:**

Hey, Princess! I stole Sugar’s phone, and we sent you this selfie of our beautiful selves because we miss you and Seb so much, and we figured you missed our beautiful faces! Hope you’re having a great time. We want pictures!

**From Angel:**  
We’re having a fantastic time, and we miss you too! Can’t wait to tell you all about it!

He had Nick take a picture of he and Sebastian together. After approving the picture, he attached the image. He received a reply right away.

**From Sugar:**

You’re in a bar? Are you drunk texting us?

**From Angel:**

Yes. Bas says I’m good at it!

**From Sugar:**

Not bad, Princess. Stay safe. Give Seb a hug from us. 

**From Angel:**

Oh, I’ll give him more than a hug….

**From Sugar:**

LOL, Okay, Princess. You have fun with that. Text us more pics later. But not of the “more than a hug” stuff…

**From Angel:**

Okay. Love you both.

**From Sugar:**

We love you, too.

Kurt sighed, “I love my friends.”

Sebastian smiled and looked at Kurt, “Me too. But what brought that on?”

Kurt handed Sebastian his phone. Seb read the texts and laughed. “I miss them.”

“Me too. Take me to bed, Mr. Smythe. I’m going to give you ‘more than a hug’.” Kurt giggled. 

Sebastian chuckled as he watched Kurt try to hide his yawn, “We’ll see, Babe. I think I see sleep in your near future. You can give me ‘more than a hug’ in the morning.”

………………

The next morning, Sebastian woke up to Kurt staring at him. He smiled and ran his hand through Kurt’s hair, “How are you feeling, Babe?”

“Good,” Kurt grinned. 

“You’re not hungover?”

“No. The water and aspirin last night helped. I feel fine. I hope Jeffie is okay.” 

Sebastian nodded, “Me too.” 

Kurt smiled then slid under the covers to give Sebastian ‘more than a hug’.

In Nick and Jeff’s room, Jeff was not faring as well as Kurt had been, but he wasn’t doing too horrible. 

Nick rubbed Jeff’s arm, “Are you doing okay, Hun?”

Jeff quietly answered, “Yeah. I just have a little bit of a headache. I think I’ll be okay after some more aspirin. It’s not too bad.” He paused for a minute, then asked, “Have you thought about what we talked about last night?”

Nick raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You remember that?”

Jeff smiled a little, “Yeah. It’s something that’s been on my mind for a long time. I think we need to talk about it.”

“Now?” Nick asked and Jeff nodded. “Okay. First, let's get you some aspirin and water. I want you to start. Tell me what you want.” He walked over and got the pills and water while Jeff sat up. 

“I want to try more things in the bedroom. I think maybe I might be more after that, but I don’t know for sure. I’ve been thinking about this ever since Kurt and Seb told us about them at Christmas time. When I did research about, like he suggested if we had questions, I was so turned on. I’m not sure what it would be like outside of the bedroom, or if that’s what I want, but when it comes to sex, I want to try some more. When you took control the other night… That was the best it’s ever been. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard.” Jeff took the pills that Nick had given him before he looked up. 

Nick smiled, “We can definitely try more in our sex life. We can see where that leads, but honestly… I just don’t see you truly wanting that outside of the bedroom.” Nick cleared his throat, “I, uhh, was actually talking to Seb about this last night. I’ve been interested in it for just as long. I did my own research, as well. At first, I just wanted to make sure Kurt was okay, and that he wasn’t getting himself into something that would be harmful for him after all he’s been through.” Jeff nodded that he understood, and Nick continued with a little chuckle, “The night that Chris and Thad met, Puck and I noticed that Seb had Kurt pulled over to a private corner. You could tell he was being his Dom by the way Kurt was standing. I told Puck how hot I thought it was, and he asked if you would ever be into that. I told him ‘no’.”

Jeff smiled, “I’m kind of surprising myself with this, to be honest.”

Nick nodded, “So I asked Seb some questions last night before we joined you and Kurt in the bar. I wanted to know as much as he’d tell me about what their rolls were, so we could have an educated discussion. I knew how much you enjoyed the other night, and I can’t stop thinking about it. And I don’t mean just sex. 

Seb and Kurt are pretty much 24/7 Dom/sub now. That doesn’t mean he or Kurt have to act a certain way all day. Obviously we’ve seen how they are. They are perfectly ‘normal’ nearly all the time. But it means that whenever one of them feels like there is a need or want, then it’s on. Kurt has rules to follow, and so does Seb. For them, it’s more about what they need from their relationship, and making sure they both give it, and receive it. It’s not about something like, ‘Kurt needs to have dinner on the table by the time I get home’ type thing, although many D/s relationships are like that. He gave me an example that one of the rules Kurt will follow when they get to New York is that he will have to text Seb that he’s home if their schedules end up with Kurt getting home before Seb. He has to let Seb know if he’s going out somewhere else. He doesn’t have to say, ‘I’m going to Macy’s for 30 minutes, then Barney’s for an hour’. He can just say, ‘I’m going shopping, I’ll text when I’m on my way home’. It’s just so Seb knows that Kurt is safe. If their schedules end up putting Seb home first, he has to text him when he leaves school or work, so Seb can know when Kurt should be arriving. That way there’s not ‘he should have been home an hour ago, I hope he’s not dead on the subway’ thoughts if there doesn’t need to be.”

Jeff frowned a little, “It kind of just seems like a common courtesy, anyway. Well, maybe with a little more.”

Nick nodded, “Right. And he isn’t saying Kurt _ can’t _ go shopping, or out somewhere with friends. Kurt is free to do what he wants, he just has to let Seb know so he isn’t worried when he doesn’t arrive at a specific time. For them, it’s a rule. But like Seb said, as crazy as it seems that he would be this way, Kurt thrives on rules. You, not so much. I think you may end up resenting me if we did the same thing.”

“I see what you’re saying. But can we at least start in the bedroom and see where it takes us? I guess I don’t really want all of that. Not now, at least. But I want what we had the other night, and more. That was hot.”

Nick snickered, “Of course, Hun. And we can always revisit this any time. You know I’m not going anywhere.”

Jeff kissed Nick on the cheek, “I know, Nicky. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They all met for breakfast in the resort. Once they had their fill, they headed out to Giverny to see [ Claude Monet’s house and gardens ](https://www.atlasobscura.com/places/claude-monet-house-and-gardens) . They took some beautiful photos of the flowers and the Japanese footbridge. Sebastian took a picture of Kurt standing in the middle, looking off into the distance. It was a candid shot, and Seb knew immediately that he needed to print it and 

have it framed. 

“The waterlilies are truly inspiring. No wonder Monet painted them so often. They’re gorgeous.” Kurt said as he looked into the water when Sebastian joined him. 

“They are,” Seb agreed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

Once the boys were satisfied that they had seen the house and gardens enough, they headed toward Omaha Beach. They stopped in a small town along the way for lunch, then headed toward some of the World War II memorials. 

All four boys were struck by the number of crosses in the American Cemetery. It’s one thing to read about them, or see pictures. It’s another to see it for yourself. The clean lines of the rows, the pure white stone of the markers, all had a very deep effect on them. 

After a couple of hours, they spent the evening in [ Mont Saint-Michel. ](https://www.google.com/search?safe=active&tbm=isch&sxsrf=ACYBGNTYUDfKcXUAY0z9tdGnCkHhK25Uuw:1567729322204&q=mont+saint-michel&chips=q:mont+saint+michel,g_1:castle:geLQPh7kOdc%3D&usg=AI4_-kRqrVaBe0A5wjPppUM_mFJoYsy9bQ&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjLiOrq9rrkAhWkzVkKHcGtDu4Q4lYINygG&biw=1074&bih=459&dpr=1.79) “It’s like we’re approaching the town in Tangled!” Kurt smiled as they drove toward their destination. 

Jeff chuckled, “Only you could relate this to a Disney movie.”

Kurt shook his head, “That’s not true. I bet lots of people think the same thing.”

Sebastian smiled fondly as he glanced at Kurt. He put his hand on his thigh and Kurt put his hand on top of Seb’s. “I love that about you, Baby.”

“Of course you do,” Kurt winked at Sebastian when he glanced over at him.

They loved exploring the town, shops, and cathedral. The beautiful, old, romantic town perched high on a cliff was exactly as they had imagined. The island could have taken an entire day, which they didn’t have, so they managed the best they could. Kurt couldn’t help but hum I See The Light, from the Tangled movie. Sebastian, of course, thought it was adorable. He knew it was Kurt’s favorite princess movie, so it made him happy knowing Kurt felt like they were there in real life. 

For the last part of their last full day in Normandy, they drove to Etretat Beach. It was picturesque. So picturesque that it was painted by Monet and Renoir. The white cliffs and light sand beaches looked like a like a postcard. After taking some pictures, they swam in the ocean. Kurt made it almost chest deep this time. The waves were bigger here, and he was pretty intimidated. 

Back at the resort, they all showered, then packed, getting ready for their day of travel the following day. 

“This has been amazing, Bas. I’ve loved all of it.” Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. 

“Me too, Babe. I can’t wait to see some of England with you.”

………………

On their last day in Normandy, the four friends explored the resort a little more. They walked the gardens, then walked to the beach, just to soak in the view one last time. 

After they checked out, they loaded their bags into the car, and headed for Calais. They stopped for lunch, then drove their car onto the ferry that would take them to Dover, England.

They enjoyed sitting out on the deck of the ferry. It was relaxing, and gave the guys time to sit back and chat without having to go, go, go. 

As land came into sight, Sebastian nudged Kurt, “Look, Babe. [The White Cliffs of Dover](http://www.whitecliffsofdover.co.uk/).”

Kurt sucked in a breath and whispered, “Beautiful!” 

“That’s where we’re landing, so we’ll get a great view.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist as they stood at the railing of the ferry watching the cliffs slowly get closer. 

“There’s so much beauty in the world, Bas. There’s so much outside of the little world everyone creates for themselves.”

All four boys smiled. Kurt always had a way to make them see things differently. Clearly. They made sure to take lots of pictures once they were close enough.

Once the announcement to return to vehicles came on, it didn’t take too long for them to be on their way. They decided to go straight to Canterbury since they had already had such an amazing view of the cliffs.

They explored the area for about an hour, stopping at the cathedral and taking pictures in front of signs. Jeff was proud of his picture that had him with his back to the camera in front of a sign that said, “Canterbury”. He said he was going to title the “artwork”_ Canterbury TAILS _. All the others could do was smile and humor him in his silly efforts. 

They drove straight through to London, and turned in their car at a car rental location. They took a cab to their hotel, [ Threadneedles, Autograph Collection ](https://www.marriott.com/hotels/hotel-photos/lonak-threadneedles-autograph-collection/)Hotel, and checked in. It was a beautiful Victorian boutique 5 star hotel in the middle of London’s financial district, only minutes to some major landmarks. 

The lobby’s stained glass dome from 1856 was captivating. Kurt sat in a chair, looking directly up at the dome while Sebastian and Nick checked them in. Jeff came up and sat next to him, looking up at the dome, “I love how you see things.”

Kurt looked at him and smiled, “I didn’t even say anything this time.”

Jeff shook his head, “You didn’t need to. I saw you noticing the dome… And now I’m sitting here seeing something that otherwise I would have only glanced at. It’s a special quality you possess, Kurtsie.”

“Hmm. I guess I never really thought too much about other people NOT seeing things the way I do. Maybe it’s an artist thing. I mean, I know I’m not a visual artist like Sam, but a designer is an artist too. We just notice small details.”

Jeff nodded, “I think you’re right.”

Kurt turned to Jeff, “It’s exhausting sometimes. It’s beautifully overwhelming.”

Jeff frowned, “What do you mean?”

Kurt answered, “Well, for example, you looked up and saw a dome. Like you said, it’s nothing you would have stopped to really look at, right?” Jeff nodded, so Kurt continued, “I look up and see a dome. But I also see the curve of the line. I see the color, the shape, the form of it. I see how one color compliments another. I see the ironwork around it, the texture of the stained glass, and the details of the design that was created on paper before this was ever constructed.”

Jeff raised an eyebrow, “Wow.”

Kurt nodded, “Sam and I have talked about this before. When most people see a tree, they just see a tree. They may even think, ‘oh that’s a beautiful tree’. When Sam sees a tree, he’s drawing it in his head. He’s painting every color. It’s not just green leaves. There’s all sorts of tones and shades of green and yellow-green. The negative space in drawing it becomes just as important as the positive space. The lines, shapes, textures of the bark… I could go on and on. And that’s just looking at a tree. Imagine how exhausting it can be to see the entire world that way. But, it’s exhilarating at the same time.” 

Nick and Sebastian had walked up behind them while Kurt was explaining everything to Jeff. They both looked up at the dome and saw it in a whole new way. 

“I never thought about it like that,” Nick said.

Sebastian smiled, “That’s why going places with you is so fun, Babe. It makes everything new and exciting. I know we’ve said it before. We’ve teased about it even. But that explanation was exactly the reason why.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say, so he stood, “Are the rooms ready?”

“Yeah. Why don’t we go get settled. I thought if it’s okay with everyone, we could take a tour on one of those double-decker buses. Then we can go to individual places the other days we’re here. Sound okay?” Sebastian asked.

“Sounds good to me!” Jeff answered. 

“Me too. I’ve always wanted to ride on one of those things,” Nick smiled.

They got settled in their rooms and rested for a few minutes before meeting back up and headed out to one of the bus stop stations.

They chose to sit on the top deck, for obvious reasons. It’s just more fun that way. They drove past at least a dozen tourist spots, and listened to their tour guide give facts about each, as well as throw in the occasional joke. It was a lot of fun, and by the time the tour was over, they knew which places they wanted to check out the most. 

Later that night, while lying in bed, Kurt turned in Sebastian’s arms to face him, “Bas?”

“Yeah, Baby?”

Kurt spoke softly, “I’m having a great time.”

Sebastian grinned and kissed Kurt on the forehead, “Good. I am too.”

“Will you promise me something?”

“Tell me the ‘something’... But you know I’d do anything for you, so, yes…”

Kurt kissed him quickly, then spoke, “Promise me that we’ll always make time for adventure. I know we promised we’d make time for each other. But adventure is important too. So, at least every once in awhile, promise me we’ll have an adventure?”

“Sure, Baby. I promise we’ll always have adventures. What kind of adventures are you wanting?”

“Mmm, it doesn’t have to be things like flying off to Europe. But, trying new things, going new places. My whole life was spent in, or near, Lima. There are only so many things you can do. I wish I had done more in the places that weren’t far… Cincinnati was great. I think I would have liked Indianapolis too. But now we’ll be in a huge city, with tons of things to see and do. I don’t want to have that at our disposal and not take advantage of it. I want the adventure.”

“Baby, our whole lives will be an adventure. I promise to always explore it with you.” Sebastian rubbed his back as he spoke.

“Good. Loving you is an adventure, ya know.” Kurt looked up at him and grinned.

Sebastian chuckled, “Yeah.” He kissed him again. “Loving you is the biggest, best adventure I could ever go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying my story, please leave kudos and kind comments! They make me happy!


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home can sometimes be a person, not a place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shew, I did it! Sorry it took 2 weeks, y'all. Crazy thing happened... We sold our house in a matter of HOURS, and now we're in the process of trying to buy another one. That takes a lot of time and energy, and NONE of it was planned! Life is spontaneous sometimes.  
Anyway, hopefully this all makes sense and I didn't rush too much. I hope you like it!

Kurt, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff spent the next day playing tourist. They visited Big Ben, Tower of London, Tower Bridge, and rode the London Eye. That evening, Nick surprised everyone with tickets to see _ Wicked _ in London’s [ West End ](https://www.visitlondon.com/things-to-do/london-areas/west-end). Kurt was so excited, and was very relieved that they had both brought along a nicer outfit. 

Kurt came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. He went to the mirror for one last check, and Sebastian approached him from behind, wrapping one arm around Kurt’s waist, with his hand resting on Kurt’s stomach. “You look fantastic, Baby, but I think there’s one thing that you’re missing.” 

“What’s that, Love?” Kurt looked at Sebastian in the mirror. 

Sebastian raised his other hand, as he held up Kurt’s gold collar. Kurt’s breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly. Was the moment finally here? He felt like he had waited so long. He bit his lip and blinked back the tears that he was afraid wouldn’t stop once they started. He felt as if the whole world could hear his heart beating. 

“Sir…”

Sebastian reached around Kurt’s shoulders and loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Kurt watched him in the mirror as Sebastian placed the collar around his neck. Sebastian slowly ran his fingers along the collar as he spoke, “This collar represents the fact the you are _ mine _. You belong to me, and with me, Kurt. You will wear this collar around your neck whenever I see fit. If you ever feel you need to wear it, you need to ask permission first,” he looked back up from the collar to Kurt’s eyes, “but I cannot imagine ever denying you that.” He attached the lock and clicked it shut. 

Kurt’s eyes closed and he took a deep breath at the sound of the click. When he opened them, he turned around to face Sebastian. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. I am wearing the key around my neck. You have to tell me if there is a problem, or if you become too uncomfortable. You can _ always _ tell me how you really feel.” 

“Always, Sir.” Kurt nodded.

Sebastian placed his hand on Kurt’s face, loving stroking his cheek with his thumb, “Always.” He buttoned Kurt’s shirt back up, and straightened his tie for him. “Perfect,” he said quietly as he looked at _ his _ perfect man standing before him. Being their first time, Sebastian was feeling extra possessive and protective already, and they hadn’t even left yet. 

The four of them took a taxi to the West End Theater District. After taking a few photos, they made their way to the theater to see _ Wicked _. As they were seated, Kurt whispered to Nick, “I can’t believe I finally get to see this. It’s been my favorite Broadway soundtrack for as long as I can remember. Thank you so much, Nicky.”

Nick smiled, “You’re welcome. This is my thank you to the two of you for letting us crash with you in Paris.”

“You’re going to crash with us sometimes in New York, too, right?” Sebastian asked.

Jeff chuckled, “I definitely am. Nicky can come along if he wants.”

Nick grabbed Jeff’s face and planted a big kiss on his lips before replying, “Gee, thanks, Hun.” 

They chuckled, then settled in to watch the show.

At intermission, the boys all looked at each other in awe. It was an amazing show so far, and they were loving every minute of it.

“It doesn’t make you feel like you chose the wrong school, does it Kurtsie?” Jeff asked after listening to Kurt talk about his favorite aspects of the show.

Kurt shook his head, “No, not at all. I know fashion design is what it want to do. As much as I love theater, the schedule and repetitive nature would get old. I may audition for something sometimes just for fun, but I know it’s not what I want for the rest of my life.”

“And we can see whatever show you want once we live in New York. That way, you can have your fill of Broadway,” Sebastian leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. 

Kurt lovingly shook his head and grinned, “You guys spoil me.”

“Spoiling you makes me happy, Baby.” Sebastian squeezed his hand and winked at him.

After the show, the guys were just as amazed as they had been during intermission. They met a couple of cast members in the lobby and had their pictures taken before heading out.

Just before they left the theater, Kurt and Jeff decided to head to the restroom, and Nick and Sebastian waited nearby. 

Jeff bumped Kurt’s shoulder and smiled, “That was awesome, wasn’t it?!”

Kurt smiled, “It really was. I love the theater.”

Jeff said, “Me too.” He threw his hand up on Kurt’s shoulder, but his fingers brushed something hard. He frowned, and felt it again. “What is that?”

Kurt blushed slightly, but wasn’t all that shy about it. He quietly spoke as they walked, “It’s my collar, Jeff.”

Jeff frowned, “Your….?” His face showed his realization, “Oh. Sorry.” He didn’t know if he had discovered something he shouldn’t have, or if Kurt didn’t want to talk about it...He didn’t know what to do, or what else to say.

Kurt looked at Jeff, and they stopped walking. “Don’t apologize, Jeffie. It’s my most prized possession.” He raised his hand and felt it under his shirt, “I’m not embarrassed or ashamed. It’s something I wanted, asked for, and Bas willingly gave. I love it. It’s my first time wearing it, and I’m loving the feeling. I already know it’s going to make me even more comfortable in the bar and club setting. As much fun as I have going out, sometimes there are moments that I find difficult. This helps ground me. It’s a physical reminder that I belong to Bas, and he’s my safe place. He’s my home.”

Jeff nodded and spoke softly, “Okay, Kurtsie.” He paused for a second, then carefully asked, “What… Um, what do you mean when you say ‘belong’?”

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew Jeff was curious, and he was fine with that. But when he spoke about it, he found himself a little more turned on than he would like to be at that particular moment. “As Bas’ sub, I belong to him. I am _ his _ , Jeff. I’m not a slave. I’m still my own person. But I’m _ his _. Does that make sense?”

Jeff nodded, “Yeah, I think it does.” Again, he found himself jealous, but unsure he could do what Kurt does. 

Kurt continued, “I have two. This one is more for out in public. It serves as a reminder, more than anything. It’s comforting.”

“What’s the other one for?”

Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, “Kinkier times.” Jeff chuckled, but then seemed to get lost in thought.

Kurt put a hand on Jeff’s arm, understanding that he’s been thinking about this for himself and had been struggling with it. “Let’s get to the restroom before our boyfriends think we’ve been kidnapped.” Kurt turned and looked back, seeing Sebastian watching him with a soft smile on his lips.

The four friends made their way to [ Two Brewers ](https://www.the2brewers.com/london). It was a pretty legendary bar in London’s gay community. Sebastian held on tight to Kurt as they entered the bar. He had never felt so possessive before. Even when they were at the ‘toy store’. He could feel people watching them. And with four handsome guys coming in, they probably were.

It was still slightly early for the bar and club scene, so they found a table right away. A waiter dressed in drag came to their table, “Hello, gents! Is tonight your first time joining us?” She was wearing platform shoes, fishnet stockings, and a slinky, blue, slip of a dress. Her wig was big and red, and her makeup was wild. She was dripping in costume jewelry.

“It is,” Sebastian smiled.

“Well, fantastic! We love handsome new faces. My name is Sandy, and I’ll be here all night to serve you drinks, encourage you to sing karaoke, and pretty much force you to stay to watch our drag show. We’re fabulous!” They boys all smiled, “And judging by the smiles you just gave me, I’m assuming you’re excited about one of those. So which one is it?”

“All of them! But we all sing, so karaoke might be fun,” Jeff smiled.

Sandy smiled back. She winked, “I don’t know. Do American’s sing as well as Englishmen?”

Jeff was enjoying being able to talk to people again, since he didn’t understand anyone in France. He put his hand on his chest and jokingly feigned insult, “We just graduated, and our school’s a cappella group that we were a part of happened to win the United State’s National Showchoir Championship a couple of months ago.” He gestured to Kurt and Sebastian, “And those two were our lead singers.” He gestured toward Kurt, “And my friend Kurt here, won the National Cheerleading Competition using his amazing voice while catching some serious air time!” 

Kurt smiled but blushed a little. Sebastian thought it was adorable. He was so proud of Kurt’s successes.

Sandy smiled, “Wow! Champions at a national level?! Well you MUST sing then! You have no choice, gentlemen. I have to hear you sing before the night is over.”

“I think we can manage a song or two,” Nick smiled.

“Fabulous! What can I get you gents to drink?” Sandy cocked her hip and put her hands on her hips. They all ordered drinks and a round of chips and salsa so they didn’t have too drunk of a Jeff on their hands later.

A couple of hours (and drinks) later, they were having a great time talking with the staff and patrons alike. They sang all of the set list from Nationals after Sandy made a big show of having them there while on stage, announcing their winnings to the entire bar. 

“Y’all!” She laughed, “Okay, so I can’t do the American southern accent. But, I can give you some hot Americans who can SING!! They even won national titles with their amazing voices. Let’s get them on stage!”

They couldn’t say no after people started chanting “Sing! Sing! Sing!” over and over. They did their set list, starting with _ Feel Good _. It really got the crowd pumped up. People were on their feet dancing along. 

Tears were shed when the boys sang _ Who Do You Love, Stand In The Light, _ and _ Found/Tonight. _ Just like Kurt and Sebastian, many of the men and women in the bar could relate to the lyrics. They could feel the emotions of the boys as they sang. It was powerful singing the words in a room full of people who may have very similar stories. The energy and love that radiated from the people in the crowd afterwards was incredible. The guys were rewarded with the entire bar on their feet, cheering as if they had just seen their favorite rock band. It was a completely surreal feeling for all four of the guys. 

Sebastian continued to be extra protective of Kurt. Especially with so many people talking with them. As usual, Kurt seemed to attract the most attention, and Sebastian refused to let him out of his sight, and was usually touching him in one way or another. Kurt found the collar extremely comforting in such a crowd, especially when people wanted their attention somehow. He made sure to let Sebastian know that, too. Sebastian was grateful that Kurt told him, since he was a bit worried that he was being too possessive.

Sandy and her drag queen friends came out to do their show. It was hilariously good, and the boys noticed some of their voices were really nice. The show ended with the stereotypical _ Raining Men. _

Once the show was over, Sandy went to the boys table, “You know, Kurt, those gorgeous eyes of yours would look fabulous with a ton of makeup around them. You should consider this,” she motioned to her dress.

Kurt chuckled, “Thank you. I think I’ll stick to a bit of eyeliner that I sometimes indulge in.”

Sandy nodded and looked at Jeff, “So, Jeff, my fun little ball of energy, what about you? You want to go backstage and give it a go?”

Nick nearly spit out his drink, trying to control the laughter. Jeff playfully hit him with the back of his hand. “No, thank you, Sandy. But I’m sure I _ would _ look fantastic.”

Sandy didn’t want to leave anyone out. So even though she knew the answers, she asked anyway, “Nick? Sebastian? Care to try a little dress or two?”

Kurt and Jeff both smiled from ear to ear as both boys answered “No, thank you” together.

By the end of the night, the boys had all exchanged social media info with Sandy. They thanked her before they left, and laughed to themselves on their way out the door when people whined that they were leaving.

“That was a lot of fun!” Kurt smiled as they rode in the taxi back to the hotel. Everyone agreed. 

“You seem to become famous everywhere we go, Kurt,” Nick said, as he turned around from his spot in the front seat.

Kurt shook his head, “No, I don’t. They liked all of us because we sing. I wasn’t any different than any of you.”

Jeff looked at Sebastian, “He has no idea.”

Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand and shook his head, “No, he doesn’t.”

Kurt frowned, “Have no idea about what?”

Nick was sitting sideways in his seat so he could see everyone, “That you’re so endearing. You’re charming, handsome, funny, talented. You’re sweet to everyone you meet. People flock to you when you get out of Lima. I have a feeling that New York might be a shocker for you.”

Kurt was still frowning slightly, trying to take it all in. Sebastian was rubbing his knuckles on the hand he was holding. He was glad that their friends were telling Kurt all of the same things he had been trying to explain to him for so long.

……………..

The next day, the boys continued to do the last of their touristy wish list of places to see. They visited Windsor Castle, and Kensington Palace. After a nice dinner, they relaxed in the hottub at the hotel. They talked about their favorite parts of the trip so far, Niff’s plans for the rest of their trip, their plans for school and living arrangements. Kurt discovered that Nick and Jeff had gotten an apartment in Boston before leaving for Europe. They were tired of the dorm life after four years at Dalton. They were really excited to move, and each couple promised to come visit the other.

……………

On their last day in London, Kurt and Sebastian decided to check out of the hotel early, leave their bags at the front desk, and take the Tube to [ Piccadilly Circus ](https://freetoursbyfoot.com/things-to-see-in-piccadilly-circus/), while Nick and Jeff decided to sleep in and give the other two some time on their own. 

Once they arrived, they grabbed some breakfast at a little bakery, then walked around the small shops. They stopped every so often to watch the street performers and take pictures, enjoying their time together.

They met up with Nick and Jeff for afternoon tea. Kurt said he had to have afternoon tea, because if the Queen could do it, so could he. Nick had made them reservations at [ Sketch ](https://secretldn.com/sketch-beautiful-mayfair-restaurant/). It was a highly themed restaurant, with each of the rooms designed completely differently than the others. The boys passed through the pink room, instantly thinking of Sugar. They followed the hostess to what they referred to as ‘the green room’. It had highly stylized paintings of trees on the walls, green curtains from floor to ceiling at one end, skylights, green fabric chairs with gold details, and a chandelier made of branches in the middle. They loved each room they passed, and were happy to settle in such an amazing space.

“What are thinking about, Babe?” Sebastian had been watching Kurt take it all in. 

Kurt smirked, “I’m designing clothes in my head. Each outfit coordinates with a dining room here.”

Sebastian nodded as he looked around, “It could actually make a really cool clothing line.” He could practically see Kurt filing away his ideas for future use.

After tea, they headed to Jeff and Kurt’s final ‘must do’. Harrods department store. They took pictures, and shopped around. They all ended up making at least one small purchase. 

“One day, I bet your designs are sold in this store too, Kurtsie,” Jeff said as he wrapped his arm through Kurt’s as they walked the aisles. 

Kurt grinned, “Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

“Absolutely. I know you can do it, too.” Jeff turned and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt returned the smile, “Thanks for believing in me, Jeffie. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Kurtsie.” 

Nick and Sebastian were walking behind their boyfriends, quietly grinning to themselves as they watched the two friends interact. It was another one of those moments when Sebastian was reminded of how much his life had changed, and how very lucky he was.

Later that afternoon, Kurt and Sebastian had said their final goodbyes to Nick and Jeff in the hotel lobby. They took a taxi to the train station, and made the 4 hour trip back to Paris. 

The car service dropped them off at the Laurent mansion and they made their way inside. Kurt asked, “Is it weird that I feel like I’m home?”

Sebastian smiled, “Not at all. That makes me very happy to hear, actually. I’m glad you feel at home here.”

Kurt pulled Sebastian down onto the couch with him, “I think I feel at home wherever there’s a connection to you. You’re my home, Bas.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and pulled Kurt into his chest. He kissed the top of his head, “I feel the same way, Baby. Wherever you are, is where I’m meant to be.”

They showered together, then settled in front of the TV in their pajamas for a nice relaxing night in. After their first movie, they made dinner together, and ate outside in the garden. During the second movie, their happy, comfortable bubble they had been in burst with the ring of the doorbell. 

“If another member of the Warblers is at the door…” Kurt joked. 

Sebastian chuckled, “Not that I know of. If it is, it’ll be a surprise for both of us.” Sebastian got up and walked to the front door. His smile faded when he saw that it was Paul. Seb quickly went to shut the door, but Paul was prepared for that, and stuck is foot in the corner of the jam, not allowing it to shut.

_ “Just hear me out, Sebastian. I’m not here to start trouble. I promise. I’ve been trying trying to catch you at home for days,” _Paul begged Sebastian with his eyes.

“Maybe you should hear what he has to say, Love.” Kurt had walked up behind Sebastian and ran his hands up his back to his shoulders. He kissed his shoulder, feeling the tension ease in Sebastian’s shoulders with his touch, and waited for an answer. 

_ “I will not allow you into our home. Not after the way you treated Kurt.” _

Paul nodded and hung his head, _ “I deserve that. I understand. Can we talk out here? Please, Sebastian? I feel horrible, and I want to explain myself.” _

_ “Fine. But if you say or do anything inappropriate, I’m not promising my reaction will be civil. And if you touch Kurt, I’ll kill you.” _Sebastian really wanted to tell Kurt to wait inside, but he knew Kurt would have a fit. 

_ “You have my word,” _Paul answered.

Sebastian reached back and grabbed Kurt’s hand. They stepped out onto the stoop and waited for Paul to talk. 

Paul cleared his throat, _ “I want to explain why I reacted the way I did. In the moment, I didn’t understand why I was feeling the way I was. But after a few days thinking of nothing but you and seeing you two together at the club… I think I understand now.” _ Paul took a deep breath, and Kurt and Sebastian said nothing as they waited for him to continue. _ “I had feelings for you last year. I kind of thought you shared those feelings too. And then when you left the country, and cut off all communication, I was kind of heartbroken and became more wild than I had been before you left, trying to make myself numb. Did you have any feelings for me at all?” _

_ “No, Paul. I’m sorry. I don’t think I was even capable of having romantic feelings for anyone while I lived here. I was too lost.” _

_ “I figured you didn’t after the other night. I knew that in the back of my mind, but then when you didn’t even want to be around me… Anyway, seeing you two together made it hurt even more. Part of me is in denial that you weren’t yourself while you were here, as you said the other night. But I’ll take you at your word. I acted out in anger at the whole situation. I’m sorry.” _ He looked at Kurt, _ “And I’m sorry to you, too. What I did was uncalled for.” _ Kurt nodded in response.

Sebastian gathered his thoughts, then said,_ “I’m sorry that I hurt you. It was unintentional, seeing as though I had no idea how you felt. But other than that, I have nothing else to say. I’m leaving that part of my life behind me. I learned from it, and I’ve moved on. I appreciate your apology, though.” _

_ “Okay. Well,” _ Paul took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that he refused to let fall _ , “I wish the best, Sebastian.” _He turned to walk away.

_ “Paul,” _ Sebastian hurried to say. Paul stopped, then turned back to face Sebastian. _ “Don’t keep doing what you’re doing. Don’t waste your life away in bars and clubs, going from one guy to another. Find what makes you truly happy, and don’t waste a single day doing anything but pursuing it. I promise you won’t regret it.” _ Paul nodded, and turned and walked away.

Sebastian and Kurt went inside and Seb closed the door slowly. He put his back to the door, closing his eyes and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath, and let it out when he felt Kurt’s arms wrap around him. 

“I’m proud of you, Bas. You were kind enough to listen, and kind enough to give him sound advice. Even after he pissed me off so badly the other night, I still feel sorry for him. He’s just as lost as you were. Maybe even more.”

Seb held on tight, “Yeah. I had no idea he had feelings for me. It all makes so much more sense now. Thanks for encouraging me to let him talk. I think it was good for him to say, and good for me to hear.”

Kurt looked up at Seb and kissed his lips sweetly, “I think so too. I love you, Bas.”

“I love you too, Baby. More than I can even express.”

……………..

The next several days were spent exploring Paris at a leisurely pace. They would spend time going different places, as well as enjoying the pool and garden at home. They would walk to bakeries and cafés, and peruse the little shops in the neighborhood. 

One Thursday morning, Sebastian got ready, smiled at himself in the mirror and quietly said to himself, “Today, your life changes forever.”

He went downstairs and found Kurt fixing scrambled eggs and toast. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, “Good morning, Baby.”

Kurt grinned, turning his head to kiss Sebastian on the cheek, “Morning, Love. I hope eggs and toast are okay for breakfast. We’ll have to go to the store soon if we want much else.”

Sebastian walked to the refrigerator and poured them two glasses of juice. “Okay. I want to go on a walk when we’re finished eating. We can go to the store later.”

“Sure. A walk sounds nice.” Kurt plated the food and took the plates to the table. 

After they ate, they set out on their walk. They held hands as they walked the neighborhood. Kurt never got tired of the architecture and feel of any Paris neighborhood they went to. The amount of history in each building was amazing. 

“What are you thinking about, Babe? You’re kind of quiet.”

“Oh, just about the history here. I love the buildings and the atmosphere in the neighborhood. It’s so different from home. Even New York.” He paused for a minute. “You’re quiet too, ya know. What are you thinking about?”

“Just that I’m happy you agreed to come here with me. I was right about what I said when we first got here. I’ve loved seeing Paris with you. It’s so different to me now. Between me finally being myself, and being here with you, it’s almost like I’m seeing it for the first time.” Sebastian squeezed Kurt’s hand a little. Kurt smiled at him and they kept walking.

On their way back, they approached Sebastian’s secret garden. Without saying a word, they headed inside. They slowly walked back the path to Seb’s favorite bench under the Magnolia tree. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, watching the birds, butterflies, and a baby bunny work their way in and out of the flora. 

After awhile, Sebastian pulled out his phone, “Let’s document this moment. It’s perfect.” They took a selfie, smiling at the camera. Sebastian put his phone away, and continued to speak, “This garden is my sactuary. It’s my safe place. The place where I can come to feel at home, and be myself. It’s the place where I found myself,” he looked around at the garden, then back to Kurt, “ You are like this garden, Kurt. Beautiful, intricate, full of life. Just like this garden, you are my safe place where I can always go and feel at home, and be myself. Finally, I can be myself and be loved for exactly who I am. I love you, exactly as you are, with every ounce of who I am, Baby. I can’t imagine living this life without you. I want to spend my life with you, raise a family with you, and grow old with you.” They were looking at each other with nothing but love and adoration. Kurt’s eyes widened and he sucked in a breath when Sebastian reached in his pocket, then got down on one knee. “Will you please do me the extrodinary honor of being my husband? Kurt, will you marry me?” He opened the blue box from Tiffany’s and presented the rings to Kurt.

Kurt raised a shaky hand to his mouth for a moment. Tears filled his eyes, as he looked at this beautiful man before him, “Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you, Bas!” He fell forward onto his knees to meet Sebastian, and the two embraced. They both cried tears of joy, whispering words of affection to each other through the tears. 

Sebastian pulled away slightly and held the ring box in front of him, “Let me put this on you now, Baby. I’ve been dying to see it on your finger.”

Kurt looked down at the rings for the first time. He gasped slightly, “Bas...they match! How?”

The rings matched Kurt’s gold collar. Sebastian knew that was what Kurt was referring to, and not the fact that their rings were identical. “I actually had the rings long before we came to Paris. When I saw the collar, I knew it was the one I had to get you. It was all just meant to be.” He pulled Kurt’s ring out of the box, “They are both engraved on the inside. ‘Only you. Always you.’ It’s something we say often, and those four words mean so much to me.”

Kurt held out his left hand and Sebastian slid the ring on, “It’s perfect, Bas. All of it...it’s all perfect.” They both looked down at Kurt’s hand and smiled.

Sebastian grabbed the other ring, and placed it in Kurt’s hand, “Would you…”

Before he could finish asking Kurt to place the ring on his finger, Kurt grabbed it, “It would be my absolute pleasure.” He slid the ring onto Sebastian’s finger, and they both embraced again. 

“I’m so happy, Baby. You always make me so happy. I’m so thrilled that you said ‘yes’ and that we get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

Kurt squeezed Seb a little more, “Me too, Bas. You have no idea how amazing you are, and how happy you make me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Kurt. More than anything.”

Sebastian got back onto the bench, and pulled Kurt with him. He pulled out his phone, “Now we need an ‘after’ selfie.” They both held up their left hands, smiled wide with tears of joy still shining in their eyes, and took the picture. “Perfect.”

Later that afternoon, they laid in bed after making love, holding each other and silently playing with each other’s left hand. “I’m so glad you got a ring too.” Kurt sighed in content as he tilted his head to look up at Sebastian.

“I want the world to know I’m yours, just as much as I want the world to know you’re mine.” He kissed Kurt’s forehead.

“Mmm,” Kurt grinned, “I love the sound of that. I know it’s been true since the beginning, but this makes it so real, and so special.”

Sebastian chuckled, “I’m so glad you said ‘yes’.”

Kurt looked up at him again, “Did you really think there was a chance I’d say ‘no’?” 

“I knew you would _ want _ to say ‘yes’, but there was a chance that you would think we were too young.”

“I understand that. And a year ago, I might have thought that. But after everything we’ve been through, I understand now that time is a gift that not everyone is given.”

“The last time you were in the hospital, I asked Burt for his blessing in asking you to marry me. He told me that there are no two people more meant for each other, and that with us, there really wasn’t a wrong time.”

Kurt hummed, “He understands better than anybody how you can’t waste a single moment. He always said he wished he had had more time with Mom.” He paused and Sebastian kissed him on top of his head. “My dad loves you. I’m so happy that our families have become one big family. It makes me so happy.”

“Me too, Baby.”

Later that evening, Sebastian took Kurt out to [ Le Jules Verne ](https://www.restaurants-toureiffel.com/en/jules-verne-restaurant.html), the restaurant that was on the second level of the Eiffel Tower. He had made reservations, and they sat at a window table, with gorgeous views of the city below.

“I can’t believe this real,” Kurt said as he looked away from the view and back to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, “It is a beautiful city.”

“It is. But that’s not what I’m talking about, Bas. I can’t believe you’re real. You have saved me so many times. You’ve come into my life and literally swept me off my feet. I know I’ve said it before, but I feel like I’m going to wake up from a dream, and none of this is reality. I really hope that’s not the case.”

Sebastian smiled softly and reached across the table to hold Kurt’s hand, “It’s not a dream, Baby. I feel the same way. I would say that everything is so perfect that it doesn’t feel real, but we’ve been through enough bad to know that that isn’t true. But even through the bad, you’ve been my light. I plan on spending the rest of my life making sure you feel every once of love I have for you.”

Kurt wiped a tear away, “I hope I can do the same for you. You mean the world to me, Bas. I hope you know that.”

Sebastian nodded, “I do, Kurt.” His soft smile grew to a wide smile, and Kurt chuckled, return the bright smile. 

They celebrated with champagne at dinner, and a special desert. Once their dinner was over, they walked around the park below. After a few selfies with the Eiffel Tower behind them, Sebastian stopped and wrapped his arms around Kurt, “We better get home and get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Kurt tilted his head, “We do? What are we doing?”

“We’re going to celebrate.”

“I thought we just did…”

“Mmhmm… But I want to celebrate in a way that’s a bit more fun, so we’re going to Disneyland, Paris!”

Kurt’s face lit up, “Really?!”

Sebastian smiled just as big, “Yeah! I thought it would be the perfect way to celebrate. I take it you want to go?”

Kurt made a face, “Of course!” Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet, “I’m so excited!”

When they got home from dinner and the park, they showered, then called their families. They Facetimed Burt first. When he answered, he was smiling from ear to ear, knowing it was coming. Sebastian had told him before they left for the trip that he planned on asking Kurt while there. Burt was all for it, and looking forward to the call that made the announcement. 

“Hi Dad!” Kurt smiled.

“Hey, Bud! Hey, Seb! Having a good time?” Carol came and sat with Burt and he tilted the phone so they were both on the screen.

“We’re having an amazing time. We got back from London a few days ago, and have been touring Paris at a nice relaxed pace again.”

“That’s wonderful. We need more pictures, Kurt,” Carol said as Burt nodded.

He chuckled, “Okay. Sorry I haven’t been sending more. I just get distracted and forget. Buuuuttt….. I think you’ll really like the next picture I send.”

“Yeah?” Burt raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

Sebastian smiled wide and the boys held up their hands, “He said ‘yes’!”

Burt and Carol smiled and cheered, “We’re so happy for you both! Congratulations! We couldn’t be happier for either of you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt smiled. 

Sebastian had texted his mom and told her to gather everyone in the office in ten minutes for a Skype call. When it was time, they got out Seb’s laptop and logged in. Once the call was connected, Kurt and Sebastian could see Tori and Robert, Celeste and Beau, and standing behind them, leaning over to get in the picture better, was Leah and Sam. 

“Hi!” Sebastian smiled. Everyone said their quick hellos. Kurt was happy that Sam was there to hear the news along with everyone else.

“Are you two having a good time?” Celeste asked.

Kurt nodded, “We’re having a great time! Your home is beautiful. The city is amazing, too. We’ve seen all of the touristy things, as well as a lot of the small hidden treasures.”

“When we come home next week, I’m bringing something back with me that I didn’t have before,” Sebastian grinned.

“Well, I figured you two would go shopping. That was a given. What did you buy?” Robert asked.

Kurt smiled and Sebastian answered, “Oh, we’ve bought plenty. But I’m referring to something that can’t be bought. I’m bringing home my fiancé!” Both boys held up their left hands and couldn’t smile any bigger. “He said ‘yes’!” They laughed as they watched their family erupted into cheers on the other end of the call. 

They couldn’t hear what everyone was saying since they all seemed to be talking at the same time. They were hugging each other and carrying on. Finally Robert leaned forward a little, facing the screen with a smile on his lips, “We are so happy...Congratulations to you both! Kurt, you know you’re already part of the family, but I’m so excited that now it will be official.”

Celeste and Tori were wiping tears away, which did Kurt in. He wiped his own tears, “Thank you Robert.” He couldn’t say much else without risking letting the flood gates open. 

“I get to call you my brother-in-law soon! I’m so excited!” Leah bounced a little and Sam smiled. “When is the big day? Please don’t make me wait years…”

Sebastian chuckled, “We haven’t discussed it yet. But obviously, our families will be the first to know.”

“Is Burt excited?” Beau asked.

Kurt nodded, “He and Carol were really happy for us.” He looked at Sebastian, “I have a feeling they knew it was coming. As some of you probably did too.”

Sebastian smiled and shrugged. Leah piped in, “Well, Duh. I went ring shopping with him!”

Kurt smiled, “Well, you both did a great job. They’re beautiful.”

“We really couldn’t be happier, you two. We love you both so much. Congratulations,” Tori smiled, wiping the last of her tears away.

Kurt had texted Sugar to have her computer ready for a Skype call. When they were off the call with the Smythe’s and Laurents, they called Puck and Sugar right away. When they were all on screen, Puck was first to speak, “Hey, Princess! Hey, Seb! It’s good to see your faces!”

“Angel, you’re glowing! What’s going on?!”

Kurt smiled wide. They weren’t going to drag this out. They both held up their hands, and Kurt spoke, “I said ‘yes’! We’re getting married!”

“Oh my God! Angel! I’m so happy for you! Seb! Oh my God!” Sugar was bouncing up and down in her seat, and the boys were chuckling at her reaction.

“Congratulations, you two!” Puck smiled.

“Thanks, Noah!”

They heard Vinny walk in and ask, “Are you okay, Sugar? We could hear you from the kitchen.”

Sugar looked at Vinny, then pointed to the screen, “It’s Angel and Seb, Daddy! They got engaged!”

Vinny leaned down and looked at the screen, smiling, “What!?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Hey, Vinny. We got engaged today!” They held up their hands.

Vinny smiled, “Well alright! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Vinny!” Kurt leaned against Sebastian, who kissed him on the forehead.

“Is it normal to be this excited? I’m so excited for you!” Puck asked. Everyone chuckled. 

Once they ended the Skype call with Sugar and Puck, they quickly Facetimed Finn, who was out with Rachel. Finn was really happy for them, and Rachel’s squeal was sign enough that she was happy for them too.

They Facetimed Nick and Jeff next. They were in Ireland at the moment, and the view behind them was gorgeous. Of course, they were both ecstatic. Jeff, or course, scolded Sebastian for not proposing while they were there, too. He winked eventually, and told him he understood.

After they made all of the calls to their closest friends and family, they posted the before and after pictures that Sebastian had taken when he proposed on both of their social media accounts as an unofficial announcement. They turned off their phones and computer and settled into bed. If they were going to Disneyland Paris the next day, they needed plenty of rest.

……………..

The next morning when their alarm went off, Sebastian woke up with Kurt in his arms, just like every morning they were together. This time, though, he smiled at the thought that he was waking up holding his fiancé, not just his boyfriend. 

His eyes widened when suddenly Kurt was flipping himself on top of Seb, straddling him. Kurt looked down, “Good morning, fiancé of mine! Are you ready to go Disneyland?!”

Seb laughed, “I am! I take it you are too?” He rubbed Kurt’s legs as Kurt nodded with a smile. “I love hearing you call me your fiancé.”

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Sebastian quickly, “I love saying it. But not as much as I love you.”

Sebastian smiled, “I love you, too, Baby. There’s one more surprise for today...”

Kurt tilted his head a bit and frowned, “What?”

Seb smiled softly, “We’re spending the night there tonight and spending two days in the park. We’ll need to pack an overnight bag, quick.”

Kurt smiled then leaned down and kissed Sebastian quickly, “You spoil me.”

“Get used to it, Babe.”

They skipped breakfast, deciding to eat at the park, and called the car service while they were getting ready. They had packed their Mickey shirts that Tori and Robert had gifted them on their Disney World trip. They had worn them around the house with pajama pants most of the time, but now Kurt was really glad they had them, and that they were clean. 

“Do we need magic bands?” Kurt asked as he packed the last of what he needed.

“No, they don’t do magic bands here yet. They have a key card type thing that works the same way. We’ll get it when we check into the hotel.”

“What hotel are we staying in? Well, I guess it doesn’t matter. I don’t know any of them.”

Sebastian nodded, “I don’t know much about any of them either. We’ve been to the park, but never stayed there. I just chose the closest, nicest one.”

Kurt stopped and looked at Sebastian with a little bit of a frown, “You mean the most expensive.”

Seb shrugged, “You get what you pay for, Babe. We’re celebrating our engagement. Of course I want the best.” He walked over to Kurt and kissed the frown off his face.

They made their way to [ Disneyland Hotel, Paris ](https://www.tripadvisor.com/Hotel_Review-g1182377-d235644-Reviews-Disneyland_Hotel-Chessy_Marne_la_Vallee_Seine_et_Marne_Ile_de_France.html#photos;aggregationId=101&albumid=101&filter=7&ff=353356712). It was grand, and once inside, it very much reminded them of the Grand Floridian. This hotel was done in a victorian style, and had small Disney touches everywhere. 

When they checked in, they were asked if they were celebrating a special occasion. 

_ “Yes, we just got engaged yesterday. This is how we chose to celebrate,” _Sebastian answered with a huge smile on his face that matched Kurt’s.

The hostess asked a few more questions, along the lines of ‘where are you from?’ and ‘Have you ever visited us before?’. Sebastian and Kurt both answered, and then the hostess gave them both buttons to wear. They said, _ “I’m celebrating…” _ and she filled in the rest for them, _ “Our engagement”. _ They smiled as they put them on, then took their bag to their room.

“The view is amazing, Bas!” Kurt was looking out at the view of the gardens and large fountain. 

Sebastian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, “It is. I bet it’s all lit up at night, too.”

They quickly made their way to the park. As they walked into the town square area, Kurt let out a breathy, “Wow.”

They had someone take their picture in the gazebo, with the castle behind them. As they made their way down Main Street, they soaked in the atmosphere. Once in front of the castle, they stopped for more pictures, making sure to get a closeup of them with their celebration buttons on, and the castle behind them. 

Kurt loved the stylised trees in front of the [ Sleeping Beauty’s castle ](https://www.disneylandparis.com/en-us/attractions/disneyland-park/sleeping-beauty-castle/) . It was so surreal looking, that it was truly magical. 

“I can’t believe there aren’t more people here,” Kurt noticed as they were walking toward the castle.

“It’s not as popular as the ones in the States, but the walkways here are also much, much bigger. That helps with the appearance of smaller crowds too. I think it’s a combination of both.”

They went under the castle, and Kurt was surprised to find a dragon. It was something completely different than they had seen in Walt Disney World. 

After grabbing a bite to eat, they made their way through the park. They enjoyed the atmosphere and the openness of the park. It felt relaxed with so much open space. 

By lunch time, they had ridden [ Hyperspace Mountain ](https://www.disneylandparis.com/en-us/attractions/disneyland-park/hyper-space-mountain/), Paris’ version of Space Mountain. They both agreed that it was their favorite between the two. It had the ride effect of Rockin Rollercoatter, but the feel of Space Mountain with Star Wars added in.

They continued riding a few more rides until it was time for lunch. They ate at [ Au Chalet de la Marionnette. ](https://www.disneylandparis.com/en-us/dining/disneyland-park/au-chalet-de-la-marionnette/) The Pinocchio themed restaurant was absolutely adorable, with wood beams, and barrel seats. They enjoyed their meal, then made their way out to explore more of the park.

They ate dinner at [ Bistrot Chez Rémy. ](https://www.disneylandparis.com/fr-fr/restaurants/parc-walt-disney-studios/bistrot-chez-remy/) It was a replica of the restaurant that Rémy the rat from Ratatouille, the movie, had made for all of his rat friends. It was as if they had been shrunk down to rat size. The backs of the benches at the booths were small dinner plates, chairs were made of bottle caps, paper drink umbrellas shaded the tables, and jam jar lids were the table tops. 

“I can’t get over the theming here. It’s so amazing. Adorable,” Kurt smiled, looking around.

“Nobody does it like Disney. This place is like stepping into the movie. I’m just glad there are no real rats.” 

Kurt chuckled, “Me too.”

They both enjoyed their meals. They decided that it was the perfect time to head over to [ Ratatouille ](https://www.disneylandparis.com/fr-fr/attractions/parc-walt-disney-studios/ratatouille-lattraction/) the ride. It was a trackless ride that was a combination of special effects, video, and props. They loved every second of it.

As they slowly made their way back to the front of the park, they stopped in several shops. They got another magnet for their fridge and an ornament for their Christmas tree. They couldn’t find a picture frame ornament, so they looked for an engagement ornament. They could only find ones with Mickey and Minnie. 

When a cast member asked if he could help them, they explained their predicament. He suggested one of their metal ornaments that was shaped like Sleeping Beauty’s castle, then they could engrave it and have it ready for pickup the next day. They thought it was perfect. 

They settled on the gold ornament that already said, “A dream is a wish your heart makes.” They had the engraving say, “Kurt & Sebastian” on one line, then “Engaged” on the next, and finally, “2019” below. On the back, they had them engrave “Disneyland Paris”.

Once they were in front of the castle, they found a seat, and waited for the nighttime show to begin. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the crowd slowly gather.

When the show began, they stood. It was beautiful, and a lot like the one in WDW. Kurt watched as he thought about how lucky he was to be here with the man he loves. The man he’s going to marry. He wasn’t sure he could get any luckier.

Once they were back in their room, they discovered a gift basket on the bed. It had Mickey and Minnie treats of chocolate and coffee. The note read, _ “Congratulations on your engagement! Love, the staff at Disneyland Hotel.” _

“That was so nice,” Sebastian smiled. 

“It really was. God, I love Disney,” Kurt chuckled. 

They showered together soon after they arrived back. Sebastian silently shampooed and conditioned Kurt’s hair. Kurt turned and did the same for Sebastian when he was rinsed. He quietly spoke as he massaged Seb’s scalp, “Thank you for today, Love. I had a great time.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. I had a great time too.” 

They washed each other, then slowly began to kiss. Sebastian kissed Kurt’s neck, knowing all of the places that got him worked up. He slowly sank to his knees. He looked up to Kurt and winked before taking him into his mouth. 

“Oh god, Bas…” Kurt panted. He tried to hold on to something, but there was nothing for him to grab on to. He settled one hand on the back of Sebastian’s head, and the other on the wall of the shower. 

“Mmm,” Sebastian hummed. That just about sent Kurt over the edge. 

“Please, Bas.”

Sebastian pulled away, “Please what, Baby?” Then went right back to his task. 

“I’m going to cum if you don’t stop. Mmm, Bas!” Kurt had a fist full of Sebastian’s hair.

Seb didn’t say anything in return, he just continued with more enthusiasm as before. Soon, Kurt was releasing down his throat.

“I love the taste of you,” Sebastian said as he kissed his way up Kurt’s body, then made his way to his mouth. They kissed passionately for awhile, then Kurt turned them, and returned the favor for Sebastian. 

As they lay in bed, happy and satiated, they talked about their wedding. “Ok, Babe. Let’s get some ideas flowing. What are you thinking you want for the wedding? When, where… all those types of things.”

“Hmm… I don’t know, Bas. I’m open to a lot of things. I’ve planned a lot of weddings in my head. I’ve even planned Dad and Carol’s in real life… But I never thought I would be lucky enough to have a wedding of my own.”

Sebastian frowned, “What do you mean? We’ve been talking about getting married, or at least alluding to it, since early on in our relationship. You haven’t thought about it all?”

“Sure, I’ve thought about it some. I think I’ve just been afraid to think about it in too much detail. For a while, things were happening that made me wonder if I would even make it out of high school,” Seb held him tighter and closed his eyes, “But then, once things started working out, and getting better, I guess I thought it would be so far into the future that I didn’t need to think about the details yet. I knew we’d get there eventually, but it was always a ‘some day’ thought. And when I did think about it, it was more about the married part, not the wedding part.”

“I understand, Babe. I remember last Fall, I told Mom and Dad that I was going to marry you. Mom was ecstatic, of course. Dad said that he really liked you and knew we were in love, but that it would be years from now. I think ‘some day’ were the words he used, too. He’s not of that opinion any more. My parents and Leah, Burt and Carol… They all knew I was going to ask you to marry me on this trip. Not one person was of the opinion that it was too soon, or that we were too young. My Dad just smiled and said, ‘You certainly found yourself the perfect match, Sebby. We’re so happy for you. You know I already think of Kurt as my son-in-law,’”

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with tears in his eyes, “We’re so lucky,” he said softly. 

“We are. So what I want you to do now is start thinking about it. Think about what you want. Think about the where and when of it all. It’s real, Babe.”

Kurt snuggled into Sebastian and little more. He was silent for a few minutes, thinking of what he wanted. Finally, he asked, “What about you, Love? What do you want?”

Seb took a deep breath, “I just want to marry you, surrounded by all of our family and friends. I don’t care where, and I don’t care when. Well, I take that back… I’d rather not wait 5 to 10 years. A year or so wait, at _ most. _ Other than that, whatever you want is fine with me. I want to be involved. I don’t want to just show up. But if you have a vision, we can definitely go in that direction.” He paused for a minute, “I also don’t want this to stress you out. I know we’re both starting college in a new city, which will be stressful enough. So whatever you want, please ask for help. You know my mom, Carol, Leah, and Sugar have been talking about this since last Fall too.”

Kurt chuckled, “I know. I’ll definitely put them to work.”

Sebastian kissed him on the forehead, “Just think about it for now. We have time.”

“M’kay,” Kurt answered. 

Sebastian smiled when he realized a few minutes later that Kurt was already asleep with a small smile on his lips. He smiled in return, kissing Kurt on the top of his head, and whispered, “I love you.”

………………

The next day, the boys checked out of their hotel room and left their luggage with the front desk. They enjoyed their day at the park, and made sure to ride everything that was different from Walt Disney World. They especially loved the Crush rollercoaster, the Indian Jones themed rollecoaster, and the Paris version of the Haunted Mansion. 

For dinner, the decided that Disney was kind of making them miss home, so they settled on American food, and went to [ Cowboy Cookout Barbecue. ](https://www.disneylandparis.com/fr-fr/restaurants/parc-disneyland/cowboy-cookout-barbecue/) It was inside a barn shaped building, and wagon wheel chandeliers. It was a family restaurant, and they loved watching the families enjoy the country music being played by a band on the small stage in the middle of the restaurant. 

They were eating their meal when a little boy approached their table. He spoke in French, _ “Excuse me. Can I borrow your ketchup? My bottle is empty.” _

Kurt smiled, “Sure! Here ya go.” He holding out the bottle for the little boy. The child just looked at him for a few seconds, then Kurt realized he had spoken in English. He quickly said, _ “Oh, sorry. This place made me forget I was in France for a minute there. Here’s some ketchup.” _ He held out the bottle to the boy.

The boy’s eyes lit up as he took the bottle, _ “Are you from America? Are you a cowboy too?!” _

Kurt and Sebastian both chuckled, and Kurt answered, _ “We are from America, but neither of us are cowboys.” _

_ “Oh. That stinks. I was hoping to meet a real cowboy.” _

_ “You look us up if you ever come to the States, and we’ll introduce you to one.” _

The boy smiled,_ “Thanks! I will!” _then headed back to his table to tell his family about the Americans he just met.

After dinner, they picked up their ornament. They loved how it turned out, and thanked the cast member who had helped them the day before. They asked him for a picture, to which he gladly agreed. They held up the ornament and he stood next to them as another cast member took their picture. They thanked him again, then made their way out of the park to meet the car service.

On the drive home, they opened their social media accounts. They were flooded with well wishes and congratulations from their friends and family. They smiled, reading the comments to each other from both of their accounts. Kurt laughed when he read the one from Ben saying that he needed details, so they could add it to the story. They both posted a few more pictures from Disneyland, then put their phones away to enjoy the rest of the ride home.

……………

For the next several days, they continued to take advantage of the private pool, the leisurely pace exploring the city, and visiting their favorite places one last time. They made sure to eat at Chez Renée one last time so they could say a proper goodbye to Marie. They took a picture with her, then headed for the secret garden. 

Once in the garden, Kurt took several photos, “I’m going to make a bunch of those hardcover photo books, Bas. That way, our pictures will be organized and not stuck on outdated phones and computers several years down the road.”

“I like that idea. I know you talked about doing that before. We should make sure we do them before school starts, so the idea doesn’t get lost among school work and wedding planning.”

“Yeah,” Kurt continued to take pictures here and there in the garden. Some had Sebastian in them, some didn’t. “This place was special to me even before you brought me here, Love… Because of what it meant to you. But now it’s extra special to me. I will cherish this place forever. I hope it never goes away. Thank you for sharing it with me.”

Sebastian stopped and pulled Kurt into his arms, “I will share everything with you, Kurt. There isn’t a single part of me that I want to keep from you.” 

…………….

When they went to the airport to board their flight home, Kurt was confused. “Bas, this isn’t the right flight. We need to go to Columbus.”

Sebastian looked at him with a slightly guilty look, “Actually… I kind of changed it. I hope you aren’t mad. I want to take you one more place.”

Kurt frowned a little, “One more place? What is in North Carolina?” He gave Sebastian a sly look, “Are we going to get that cute little boy a cowboy of his own?”

Sebastian laughed, “No. I thought maybe since the ocean in France isn’t what you had pictured, we could go to our beach house in the Outer Banks and see the ocean Stateside. What do you think?”

“Well, that sounds great, but we only have a week to spend time with our families. Shouldn’t we spend it with them?”

“Welllll ...What if our families are already there and waiting for us?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

Kurt’s eyes widened, “You mean to tell me that my DAD is at a beach?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Yep. He and Carol are there. My parents, grandparents, Leah, Sam, Finn, Puck, and Sugar. They’re all there, waiting for us to arrive, so we can celebrate our engagement with them live and in person, not through a screen.”

Kurt’s eyes were still wide and mouth hung open a little. “Bas…”

Sebastian wasn’t sure how Kurt was feeling, “Babe, is that okay? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was going to try to make it a surprise, and act like it was a layover or something, but you caught on too well.”

Kurt didn’t say anything, he just threw his arms around Sebastian and hugged him tight. After a few minutes, he finally spoke, “Thank you, Bas. Thank you for always thinking of ways to surprise me and make me happy. You’re amazing. I can’t believe everyone was able to make it happen.”

Seb kissed Kurt quickly, “Well, it’s just for a few days. Everyone arrived there today. Cassius is taking over the shop, and Burt called a couple of buddies from other shops nearby to loan a few employees. Everyone else was pretty easy to get there.”

“Wow. I can’t wait to see everyone. And at the beach!”

…………….

Kurt and Sebastian slept pretty well on the flight home. Kurt had done well with the flight the entire time, and was thinking maybe he was getting the hang of it. 

When they exited the terminal, they were greeted by Burt and Robert. They all hugged, and they boys felt the love and pride their dads had for them. 

Burt motioned to their left hands, “Look at that. I just can’t tell you how happy I am for the two of you.” 

The boys both beamed, and Kurt said, “Thanks, Dad. I’m so happy, it almost doesn’t seem real.”

“It’s real, Kurt,” Robert said, patting Kurt on the back, “We’re so happy you found each other. You’re very lucky to have what you two have. Some people never find it their entire lives. Now, let’s get you to the house, before the ladies start calling and asking questions.” They all chuckled as they made their way to the car.

When they pulled up in front of the beach house, Kurt said, “Um, I thought you said it was a beach house. You never said ‘beach mansion’.” 

They all chuckled. Robert said, “Well, my dad bought this place when Tori and I first got married. I think he thought maybe we were going to have a dozen kids or something.” He chuckled again, “It’s got six bedrooms. Enough for all of us to come together. We remodeled it when Charlotte was living in the penthouse. She was on a decorating kick, so we let her have at it.” 

“Well then I’m sure it’s gorgeous on the inside too. She had excellent taste,” Kurt smiled. 

He was right. It was gorgeous. They entered the great room, where almost everyone was hanging out. Leah spotted them first. She squealed and ran, jumping into Sebastian’s arms, “Congratulations!! I am so excited for you two!” 

While Leah was hugging Seb, Sugar jumped in Kurt’s arms, “Angel! I missed you so much!” He put her down and she backed up a little, “Let me see!” They both showed the girls their rings. 

Leah let go of Seb and hugged Kurt tight. She softly said, “You finally get to _ really _ be my brother-in-law. I’m so happy. I love you, Kurt.”

Both boys smiled and Kurt had tears in his eyes, “I love you, too, Leah. I’m so glad you’ll be my sister.”

The moms all engulfed them seconds after Leah let go. They wanted to see the rings, hear all about the proposal, and gave hugs and kisses all around.

“How about we tell you about the proposal at dinner?” Sebastian asked. They quickly agreed. 

“Where are the guys?” Kurt asked.

“They’re down at the beach,” Leah answered.

Kurt walked over to the wall of windows and looked out at the ocean. Sebastian walked up and wrapped his arms around him from behind, “Looks different, doesn’t it?”

“So different. It’s beautiful. But those are much bigger waves. I’m not going out far.”

“That’s fine, Babe.” 

They watched the guys play around on the beach with a football for a minute. Kurt couldn’t stand it anymore. He opened the french doors, stepped out onto the back deck, and yelled, “Hey! Can’t a guy get some brotherly love around here?!”

Sebastian laughed as they watched the guys stop and look up. Their faces all lit up and they ran up the hill to the deck. Puck got there first, and picked Kurt up, spinning him around, “Princess! I’ve missed you so much!”

Kurt smiled, “I missed you, too, Noah.” 

Sam was hugging Sebastian and then they traded. Finn hugged each pair, not wanting to wait for anyone to finish their hugs. 

“Congratulations, guys. We are so happy for you,” Sam smiled. 

“Yeah, Dude. You two are so meant to be together,” Finn smiled. Kurt missed that dopey smile, and chuckled at the typical ‘dude’ remark. 

Once everyone was greeted, they took their bags to one of the rooms with a queen sized bed that had been saved for them. Leah, Sam, and Finn were all going to be sleeping in the room they called the “bunk bed room” since it had two sets of bunk beds. Another room had two twin beds, but the rest of them all had queen beds. Celeste and Beau took the one with twin beds, and the other couples all took the remaining rooms. 

Kurt sat with Celeste and Beau for a while and talked with them about Paris and everything they loved there. Burt and Carol sat and listened. Burt smiled at how much joy Kurt was exuding as he spoke of their trip. 

Later in the afternoon, everyone decided to go swimming. They all met down on the beach. Kurt stood looking out at the ocean while waiting on others to arrive. Sugar walked up behind him, “I hear of people losing rings at the beach all the time, Angel. Make sure you aren’t one of those people.” 

He smiled at her, “I’ll pay close attention.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You know, I couldn’t be happier for you if I tried. I love you, Angel. I love Seb, too. You two are going to be so happy. I mean, you already are. Now you have the rest of your lives to grow in happiness.”

He turned and kissed her on the forehead, “I love you, too.” He paused, then added, “You know you’re making our wedding cake, right?”

She scoffed, “Like I would let anyone else do it.” 

“Do what?” Puck asked as he and Sebastian walked up behind them. 

“Make their wedding cake,” Sugar answered, and Sebastian smiled as he took Kurt’s hand. “Seb, don’t lose your ring in the water.”

He smiled, “I won’t. It’s nice and snug. I’ll watch it.”

The parents all watched from the deck as the “kids”, who were no longer kids, gathered on the beach. Tori, of course, was taking pictures. They watched as they slowly made their way into the waves. 

“This is so different, Bas,” Kurt said nervously. 

“I’ve got you, Babe. You don’t have to go out far.” Sebastian held Kurt’s hand as they ventured out waist deep. 

Finn jumped over the waves, and dove into the water, “This is amazing!” he yelled as he came back up. He had never been to the ocean either.

Puck and Sugar made it about as far Kurt and Seb. Puck had never been to the ocean either, but he wasn’t afraid. Sugar didn’t want to get her hair wet, so she stopped there. After a few minutes, Puck went out with Finn. Sam and Leah both joined them. 

“You can go on out, Bas. I’ll stay here with Sugar.”

“I’d rather stay here with you,” Seb said, wrapping his arm around Kurt. 

Sam splashed past them, “I’m going to get the bodyboards.” He returned a minute later with an arm full of bodyboards. They all took turns riding in on the waves. Kurt gave in and gave it a try, as did Sugar. They loved it, and had a great time. It was something they could do without having to go out too far into the water.

After a while, Kurt and Sebastian were getting really tired. Jet lag was catching up to them. They took a shower quickly, then a nice nap. Once they got back out, everyone else had showered and were hanging around, talking to Tori about dinner. 

Tori had hired a company to come to the beach and put on a clambake. They set up stands of lights on tall poles, made a fire, set up tables and chairs for dining, and the table for the clams. There was also lobster and crab for those who didn’t like clams. It was quite a feast, and quite the party. 

Everyone enjoyed the food, and the company. After dinner, they gathered around the fire and made s’mores. Puck had his guitar, and he played while everyone sang. Kurt stopped singing at one point and looked around him. The light from the moon shone down on the ocean’s crashing waves. The faces of the people he loved most in the world were lit up with a warm glow from the fire. They were happy and smiling. He was wrapped in the arms of the most amazing man he had ever met. A man who soon, he would get to call his husband. He had just spent a month in Europe with the man of his dreams, and in a few short days, they would be in the city of his dreams, at the college of his dreams. He couldn’t picture a more perfect life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! Part 2 is in the books. PLEASE comment and leave kudos if you liked it. They fuel my fire to write. Seriously.  
Part 3 (Saved - New York) is already underway. It will be longer like You Saved Me. It takes the boys to college, their wedding. Sugar opens her bakery, Chris deals with drama, and Blaine gets out of prison. Along the way, they meet some great new friends! You can bookmark the series if you don't want to miss it. I appreciate all of you who read my stories. I LOVE those of you who leave kind comments!  
~QT


End file.
